Enternal life with Marcellus pt 1
by Malbro King
Summary: COMPLETE WITH CLIFF HANGER. there were gonna be over 1-80 or 100 chapters for this but i decied to end this at chapter 53. Madara VS Orochimaru, Madara VS Naruto. ohhh and all the parrings an fights. you all would'nt loved but i endedit to be PETTY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: it begens 

Itachi: your a sick boy

marcellus: look who taking

Hanataro: ... it's Itachi wha wha wh-when di-d-did yo get he-her-here

Marcellus: ...

Itachi: what do you mean

Marcellus: how can you call me a sick boy when im not the one who murdered my whole famliy

Itachi: .. hn

Marcellus: tepical Uchiha reponse hn hn or... you nerver talk at all it always ... you just say ... jeez are you evan human

Itachi: ...

Marcellus: you what i mean Hanataro he nevers reponse to any thing any body says

Hanataro: oih i thought he was dead no one saying any thing to me -Anime tears-

Marcellus: ... -sweat droup-

hanataro: what i did he did'nt blink i was about to give him this pill

Marcellus: that pill with the skull on it?

Hanataro: yes sir

Marcellus: i glasd your not stamering whoo i would have set it off up in here i would have drop yo in the hospital BOY!

Hanataro: clam down Marcellus calm down

Itachi: ... 'pathatic' (sp)

Marcellus: any way where is naruto the group is not good with out him

Hanataro: i don't know sir

Marcellus: can you please stop calling me sir it getting annoying really

Hanatro: im sorry TT

Marcellus: -( -swaet drop- jeez it okay Hanataro 'sensitive'

Hanataro: ...

Marcellus: ...

Hanatro: ...

Naruto: hey guys!

Hanataro & Marcellus: hey Naruto!!!

Naruto: i been eating ramen yo yo yo

Marcelllus TT' -swaet drop-

Hanataro: hmm? you talk rap Naruto?

Marcellus: o back to school Naruto with that crap i hate rape it you talk Rap i gonna go to jail

Naruto: hmm? what do you mean how are you gonna go to jail just for me tslking rap you did'nt do any thing horrible or destrutive ... Yet

Hanataro: oh my! he means -whisper in naruto ear-

Naruto: AHHHHH! i stop talking rap

Marcellus: thats what i thought i will set it off up in here

Itachi: you say that but the three can't take me on

Marcellus: what did he !!? oh no the hell he did'nt you don't know me you doon't me you don't know who my grand ma is right Madea Mable simmons

Itachi: and

BATTLE

Hanataro HP 400,000 MP 5000 Marcellus Hp 999,999 MP 999 Naruto HP 600,999 MP 999

V.S

Itachi HP 200,000 MP 999

Hanataro: (cry) 'All'

Itachi: 7,964

Marcellus: (super heel drop) 'All'

Itachi: 9,999

Naruto: (uzimaki Berage) 'Itachi'

Itachi: 9,999 9,999 9,999 9,999

Itachi: (Grand fire ball) 'All'

Hanataro: 345

Marcellus: Imune

Naruto: 7,857

Hanataro: Curaga 'Naruto'

Naruto+9,999

Marcellus: (Thunder shock) 'Itachi

Itachi: 9,999

Naruto: (Accrucy boost) 'all'

Itachi: (charge in 5 truns)

Marcellus: (staic) 'itachi'

itachi: 9,999 shock/

Hanataro: (death potion) 'All'

Itachi: death/doom/curse

BATTLE OVER  
Marcellus Ap: 7,000 s.l.v 99

Hanataro AP: 7,000 s.l.v 99

Naruto AP: 7,000 s.l.v 99

marcellus: as i said YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU BETTER WACTH YOUR STEP BEFORE I GET SEROUS!!!

Hanataro: Calm down

Naruto: uh marcellus were in big trouble when they find Itachi like this

Marcellus: who

Hanataro: t-th-e-the- other M-me-memb-ers

Marcellus: hat i can't understand you oh the other memebers -tsk- i want them to wlak up on me like they will touch me!

Naruto: uh Marcellus

Marcellus: what

Deidara: hm nice battle un

Kismae: there powerful they will be fun to cut to ribbons Ha ha ha

Hidan: Marcellus huh lets see

Kakazu: there not worth any money so i don't care

marcellus: ha

Naruto: ...

Hanataro: -passes out-

BATTLE

Hanataro HP 400,000 Mp 4998

Marcellus HP 999,999 Mp 999

Naruto HP 600,000 Mp 999

V.S

Deidara HP 98,000

Kismae HP 680,000

Hidan Hp ???,???

Sasori Hp ???,???

kakazu HP ???,???

Tobi HP 999,999

* * *

Author notes 

TBC

Malbro: WHAT DO YOU THINK

Marcellus: ...

Naruto: Hanataro still passed out

Malbro: i be doing chapter 2 later

4,345 damge attack did

(Volt tackle) Name of Attack being done

'flame flan' Name one being attacked

For those who don't know how the battle goes in my stories please review or else Itachi will SING!!!

Marcellus: ... werild

Naruto: okay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dangers battle 

Hanataro: ... "hanataro passed out"

Marcellus: (Super heel drop) 'All'

Kisame: 9,999

Deidara: 9,999

Sasori: 9,999

Hidan: 9,999

Kakazu: 9,999

Tobi: 9,999 +9,999

Naruto: (Nine tail chakara) 'Deidara'

Deidara: 9,999 9,999 9,999 9,999 9,999 9,999 9,999

Kismae: (MP swipe) 'All'

hanataro: 657 Mp-346

Marcellus: Imune MP-595

Naruto: 604 MP-534

Deidara: (clay bomb) 'Naruto'

Naruto: 634 (Counter:Slice) 'Deidara'

Deidara: 9,999

Hidan: (death style: Death) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus/Imune/ (Counter: Comdem) 'All'

Kismae: 9,999 dispel/cruse

Deidara: 9,999 Dispel/curse

Sasori: 9,999 Dispel/curse

Hidan: 9,999 dispel/curse

Kakazu: 9,999 Dispel/curse

Tobi: 9,999 +9,999 Dispel/curse

kakazu: (steal Money) 'Marellus'

Marcellus -$ 23,775

kakazu: "stole $ 23,775"

Marcellus: (counter: Comdem) 'all'

Kismae: 9,999 Dispel/curse

Deidara: 9,999 over kill

Hidan: 9,999 Dispel/Curse

Kakazu: 9,999 Dispel/curse

Kakazu: (Anger) 'All'

Marcellus & Naruto & Hantaro/Ejet/

* * *

BATTLE OVER

no Ap

no Items

no wepons

* * *

to 30 miles aways in the sand vilage (in the deph of the sand under the villgae)

(With Hanataro,Marcellus,Naruto)

Marcellus: uhg where are we

Naruto: so finaly awake huh

Marcellus: oh hey Naruto wht happened and how did we get here?

Naruto: that Masked sewed up freak is how he got all mad that we were winig the battle and just jumped 51 yard in the air and made the earth quack send us miles away into the dephs of this vilages the snad vilage

Marcellus: all i asked where we were but thanks how Hanataro

Naruto: Hanataro dead

Marcellus: w-what !?!

Naruto: yup he had a heart attack and he well you know died

Marcellus: but but he a shinagami how

Naruto: he was in a gigai

Marcellus: noooo Hanataro we knew you well what you can't-- NARUTO!!!!!! -Pounds the crap out of Naruto-

Naruto: it was a joke to cheer you up AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Marcellus: idoit

Hanataro: hey guys im sorry i was useless in battle d-d-did,we win...

Marcellus: the masked guy was furious s he leaped up into the air high immnsely high and laned causling the earth to quacke and ejected us miles away into a whril pool of sand i guess and were under here.

Hanataro: oh wow thats... good is there a ways out out here

Marcellus: i don't know -looks around-

Hanataro: whats wrong with Naruto is he wounded should i heal him

Marcellus: he just almost made me go to jail that what happen

Hanataro: O.M.G NARUTO SPEAK TO ME!!!

Marcellus: -sweat drop- 'im not that strong enoug to kill him with one flick'

Naruto: im okay Hanataro -looks around- lets find a ways out before it close on us

Marcellus: the sand falling here we better find a way out quick

Hanataro: wait guys look

Naruto: 3 chest what a conwendense

Marcellus: lets open them

the three opened the chest and what they found was amazing with tremendous power beyond belive so they thought they test out they're new found out powers the chest gave them.

* * *

BATTLE

Marcellus HP 6,000,000

v.s

Hanataro HP 2,000,000

v.s

Naruto HP 4,000,000

Marcellus: (thunder shock) 'all'

Hanataro: 999,999

Naruto: 999,999

Hanataro: (curaga) +947,858

Naruto: Uzumaki berage) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: immune immune immune immune immune (Couneter: Comdem) 'all'

Hanataro: 999,999 Dispel/curse

Naruto: 999,999 Dispel/curse

Hantaro: (scream) 'All'

Naruto: 632,759

Marcellus: immune (counter: comdem) 'all'

Hanataro: 999,999 Critacl Hp/dispel/Curse

Naruto: 999,999 Dispel/curse

Marcellus: (thunder mealstrom) 'All'

Naruto: 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 over kill

Hanatro: 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 Over kill

BATTLE OVER

Marcellus: these powers are amazing those light just went into us and wow this power

Hanataro: it's magnigcite

Naruto: i can use it to bring back sasuke

Marcellus: he's dead you know

Naruto: "gasp" no he can't be

Marcellus: yup i killed him i said i would do it i did

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Marcellus: hehe

Naruto: wait he talked to me last week about some arena

Marcellus: HA HA HA!!! do you feel sercure

Naruto: -growls- very funny you KNOW YOU WENT TO FAR WITH-- -runs aways secraming in fear behind sand dune under sand hole

Marcellus: who the hell you hollwing at boy who the HELL IS YOU HOWLERING at!!!

Naruto: "whiper" uh uh uh

Marcellus: whjat you say what you boy come on yell at me yell at me!

Hanataro: calm down calm down Marcellus

Naruto: ...

Marcellus: alright okay

* * *

COURT ROOM

Jugde: bring the next case

Sercrity: the people v.s Mable simmons

Judge: i know you did not just say Mable simmons MADEA!!!

Madea: -walks in- OH HEY MS Mablen oh yo hair is nice gril you looking real pretty

Jugde: call in the denfender

sercrity: Kakshi hakteke (SP)

Kakashi: im here sorry im late i help a cat from a tree

Judge: im a tired of seeing wife

Madea: im tired of seeing you!

kakashi: shh!

Judge: im puting you under house arrest

Madea: you ain't gonna put me on no house aresst

Judge: it that or prison 70 years

Madea: i reather go to jail then to be puting up with this fighting for my freedom

Kakashi: she'll take the House arest

Judge: call in the next case sasuke excucution

Sakura: SASUKE SASUKE I LOVE YOU!!!!!

judge: sit down miss haruno

* * *

(IN VAN)

Itachi and Madea and Kakashi were in the van driving to there house they passed the hokage tower

Iachi: Kakashi,why did you marry such a weak woman

madea: what the hell he say

Itachi: hn

Kakashi: uh uh madea how Cora,Marcellus and Ceil

madea: oh they fine but Cora and Marcellus is rubbing off of me

Itachi: ...

Kakashi: hm hows ceil doing is he

Madea: still on that stuff yeah

Itachi: now i see where marcellus gtes his class from

Madea: what the hell did you says

Itachi: his class

Madea: -takes ear rings off-

ItachI!!!

Madea: you lost yo mind -beats the hell of Itachi-

Itachi: -knocked out-

Madea: i swear what the hell wrong with these teenagers but oh i set em straight

* * *

Astsuki base

Pein: they failed me again

Konan: clam down pein

Pein: Marcellus,hanataro,Naruto hu i'l deal with them later

* * *

TBC

author notes

Madea a sannin

see can send chakra threw her body making mass 1-10,000 tons

master at kirate, kung fu, jin jutsu, bok cho, Ton kwi do, Mue Dai

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain comes 

Ichigo House

Oriheme: hey Chad hey Uryu

Uryu: Good morning Oriheme

Chad: hey oriheme

Oriheme: hey guys...where's ichigo?

Uryu: with rukia

Oriheme: oh are those two togather now

Chad: yeah Rukia been more cheerful lately

Oriheme: i can tell

Uryu: -walks away- coem no we'll be late for class if we wait for ichigo

Chad: no you guys can go on im going to wait here for ichigo i guess he'll be here soon

Oriheme: okay chad see in class i try to make up a good excuse for both of you and ichigo OH AND RUKIA!!! -voice fads away-

Chad: ...

Chad: i wonder whats taking Ichigo and rukia so long

Chad: hn

* * *

Flash back

Chad was laying back on the grass wacthing the sunset he was sleep until someone wanted to prove there skills by fighting chad well 3 of them really three cold blooded thugs one had a knife the 2nd had a chain the third had a gun. chad was not in the mood to be woken up right now.

BATTLE

Chad sleep 70,000 hp mp 45

V.S

Thug 1 2000 hp

Thug 2 2000 hp

Leader Thug 4000 hp

Chad: "Help: chad is sleep"

Thug1: (stab)

Chad: 134

Thug2: (metal punch) 'Chad'

Chad: 401

Leader thug: (darkness shot) 'chad'

Chad: 876

Chad: "chad woke up"

Chad: (defenseive) "Help: chad is now Immune to attacks"

Thug1: (stab) 'Chad'

Chad: 0

Thug2: (percecing punch) 'chad'

Chad: 0

leader thug: (death shot)

Chad: 9,999

Chad: (super punch) 'Leader thug'

Leader thug: 6,786 over kill

Thug1: Help:thugs have boosted there status

Thug2: Help: thugs have boosted there status

Chad: (ecjtion punch) 'all'

Thug1: 7,547 over kill

Thug2: 7,275 Over kill

BATTLE OVER

* * *

FLASH BACK OVER 

Ichigo: Chad! chad!

Chad: hn!

Ichigo: yo Chad are you okay

Chad: hey Ichigo yeah yes i am

Ichigo: 11:23 Am !!! crap were real late quick lets go

Chad: ...!!!

Shinji: ... (Me: he's in the shy wacthing them that grining basterd)

Shinji: hm Ichigo im wacthing you heh heh heh heh heh

Ichigo: -stop runnig- 'was that just shinji i heard'

Shinji: he can sense me still geting stronger i won't test your skills yet hm

* * *

Astsuki base

Pein: i should send sasori sense they may be dangerous marcellus could be of good use in Astsuki

Konan: ...Pein

Pein: yes konan

Konan: are you reall y going to send Sasori and Deidara he may be real strong stronger than you

Pein: thats why im sending those two to test his skills

There was a knock on the door "come in" Pein said it was sasori and Deidara who came in Deidara with a look on his face which was a grin he coud'nt wait to get his revenge he was stronger now and ready to go. "this is Marcellus watts he qucikly becoming a threat to Astsuki i want you to reciurt him him he refreues do it by force or i may have to kill him forget the nine tail fox if he gets in the way kill him without hesitation the healer to" Sasori sighed Deidara was excited.they walked out and went out to track Marcellus if his friends got in the way Kill them both every body had been so egar to kill someone.

They both already knew where they were in the ans vilage ablove groud "so danna who are you gonna kill frist" Deidara asked trying to break the slince Sasori glared coldly at Deidara for breaking the slince. Deidara sighed 'he has'nt talked to me ever sense the frist encounter with those 3 brats' Deidara had softed a little inside 'or was it because we failed th mission he thinks it my fault' Deidara kept in his own little word.

Sasori just wanted a little slicene for failing the mission "..." sasori just kept his speed to a minumam. "sasori are you mad at me for Failing the mission" Deidara asked hoping sasori would glare at him. Sasori enogerd him... for now at least.

TIMESKIP

They both had made it to the sand vilage no gurads. marcellus and hanatro were walking to the medical store Naruto decied to sstay behind and sleep after geting out of the dephs of the shifing sands after a dangerous encouter (Next chapter). "so your here" Marcellus and hanataro looked at the source it was Garra the Hokage of the sand village "garra hey" Marcellus greeted him Marcellus aw Hanataro was a little confused. "Hanataro this is Garra he's like...well uh...he has a demon like Naruto" Marcellus said trying not to offend Garra "Oh Shikkaku" Hanataro looked at him with no fear or hate only confused but a little understanding."Hellow Me Garra my name Hanataro" He bowed "so what brings you here Garra" Marcellus asked him with a confused look "some of the Asuki memebers has been spoted and infetrated the sand vilage" "..." hanataro was a little shocked Marcellus was'nt "and they want ?" Marcellus repiled wanting the answer. "they want you to jion Astsuki" Garra said gravely. "and if i want to join" Hanataro gave marcellus a WTF look NOO! look wicth was the NOO look.

"then i'll have to kill you" Garra said "wow im so scard" Marcellus Repiled know he can easliy kill him,but did'nt want to taramatize Hanataro but of cousre he was'nt going to join he did'nt want to betray his Best friends he did'nt want to help the very scum that's after naruto or almost Distoyed the vilage. "come on Garra you know i would'nt evan try if i wanted to the first time i heard of Astsuki i would have pickded up and leave that was 2 years you idoit" garra igonored the idoit commit and left but would always keep a close eye on him.

Marcellus and Hanatrao walked home in slence not one word just slence They got back to the arpartment.

TIMESKIP

9 hours later Hanataro explained every thing to Naruto,he was shocked to of the encouter,what Garra said and Marcellus's Reply hanataro been a little depressed Naruto Worried Marcellus confused on what he should do 1.Get out of the village and face the 2 later 2.accpet the offer then kill them after there alone. Marcellus was aware that Garra was wacthing his every move with his sand eye it creeped him out a little. The three were walking around the village at night.Mrcellus was Lie agaisnt the wall thinking again about the whole Vilage he was in deep Thought he vizulaized all of his Friends Naruto,Hanataro,Derek,Tyron,Garrate(Me: there real my best friends :-) ) ,Ichigo,Oriheme,Chad,Kon,those other three dolls(Me:whats there names ?)Renji,Sonic,Amy,Tails,Knuckles,Ceil,Shikamaru,Hinanta and Madea Tsunade well Jiraya yes but Sasuke would'nt care he only cares about revenge 'tch,stupid Uchihas all the same only care ablut power or venge so pathic' "Sasuke and Itachi desevsre what ever they get" He said out loud. he heard himself gasp while thinking he got off subject. he thought while then he had a Answer. he Finaly got up he over heard Hanataro and naruto talking in the other "Naruto do you think he will join the Astsuki ?" Hanataro said in a low ands meek voice. "..." Naruto said Nothing "you do know if he does the Astsuki will destsroy the vilage the hiddan leaf vilage that is and..." "Shut up Hanataro" Naruto said while thinking Hanataro looked down and felt useless "Hanataro im sorry i was just thinking and well uh sorry" he said rubing the back of his head.

* * *

FLASH BACK 

Naruto and Marcellus were at the food stand (me: i don't know what else it called) "so what do you plan to do about this" Naruto asked marcellus gasped at the minte and was about to ask how did he know what happened between him and the astsuki and the propusol. "i can tell by Hanataro looks" Marcellus said nothing naruto spoke again "when are you them" "a week" "Marcellus think about all the people who sacraficed themselfs to keep the villgae safe a person who was powerful enough to distroy that vilage easyly" Marcellus knew who he was talking about and he deiced not to cuss him out "who felt nothing for the vilgae dos'nt desever to live" Marcellus thought the vilage was pathic but he never told any body that. "if you are thinking about joining then" he sighly pasued his voice becoming Dangourous.

"**i will stop you right here and now!**" Naruto looked at him with a Glare that would evan picere Itachi person but Marcellus was unfazed by it. "d**o you know who your taking to**" A dangourous Killing red Aura more terrifying then the Nine taile Fox was coming from Marcellus the owner decied to stay away for now. "i not going to join but lets take this out side" Naruto glared at his friend "well you know" he held up his finger "One finger all im gonna need" Naruto summoned 48 shadow clones all surrounded him 4 came at him he ducked 2 hit each other Marcellus quickly swunged his finger sideways taking out the 3rd the 4th was 2 ft close doing the resanga a red one. Marcellus swunged his Finger into the ground Making a Colossal crack that split the whole town in half taking out 12 Shadow clones the other jumped up high preparing for the Shadow clone wind Tornado 4 clones went down burst into the ground They missed Marcellus doged Efortlessly but 4 mini Tornados were whriling around. they missed Naruto tried to do the resanga but it was a subtition Marcellus flicked his Finger swending naruto 3 miles of away Naruto was KO.

* * *

A WEEK A LATER

The 3 were walking

"hm" it was sasori and Deidara.

Naruto and hantaro felt some thing sharp in side but perpared for battle "clam down we only want to do benesse(sp) with you" It was sasori who said it Deidara stayed silenet "we know what you want" Hanataro said "hn smart boy,Yeah" Deidara said hoping to satrt something "will you shut up!" sasori said with coldness in his voice "we will give you a week to deicde" "NO!!!" Marcellus growled Hit hit the sand wll behind him with god Chakra infused Causing the wall to fall into oblivan "i will kill you both where you stand" Both where shocked they had seen that sthrengh at the frist battle but that was gods strengh.

* * *

TBC

Gods Chakara is gold Chakara that god and godess use

Plseae review please this is my frist story

Malbro King: i know i did this chapter before but please reiview my own Friends won't

Marcellus: yeah he can't get on the computer because of his Mother and Qwen he did'nt read jack

Malbro King: he always lie well i don't know but i can't ever belive any body in my class but Tyron,Derek and i don't remember any body else


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moma Anger and Rain 

"is that your final answer" Deidara asked With vemon in his voice "yes" the 5 prepare for battle Marcellus jumped high in the air and strung his foot down the whole village with in dusk smoke every where like a burning buliding no sight only smoke.

BATTLE

Marcellus

Hanataro

Naruto

V.S

Deidara hp 1,999,999

sasori hp 3,999,999

The battle began

Marcellus: (Mega heel drop) 'All'

Sasori: 999,999

Deidara: 999,999

hanataro: (bersek) 'deidara'

Deidara: Beserk/

Naruto: (Three tails form) "Three tail prepares for a attack"

Deidara: (attack) 'Hanatro'

Hanataro: 2,346

Sasroi: (poisonous gaingtic fist) 'Naruto'

Naruto: miss

Marcellus: 'Colssal sterengh' 'Sasori'

sasori: 999,999 999,999 999,999 over kill

Deidara: DANNA!!! attack +46

Hanataro: (dispel) 'Deidara'

Deidara: miss (counter: bomb)

Hanataro: 7,895

Naruto: "attack finshed" (fox attack)

Deidara: 999,999 Death/poision/dispel/doom/curse/

Battle over

Marcellus: hn lets get out of here quick

Naruto: yeah why

Hanataro: they were i think so-so i- i- noise

naruto: Fiends!!!

Marcellus: so they were attarted by the nine tailed foxes chakara

BATTLE

Sand Element 10,000 hp

Sandgora 15,000 hp

Mygra moma 314,000 hp

Marcellus: Earth quick 'Sand gora'

sandgora: 999,999 over kill

Hanataro: (seram) 'all'

Sand element: 999,999

Mygra moma: 4,757

Naruto: (Uzumaki Berage) 'mygra moma'

Mygra Moma: 6,857 4,746 4,483 5,639 4,457

Mygra Moma: (skull bash) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: 8,768

Marcellus: (100 split fist)

Mygra moma: 26,383

Naruto: This thing is strong

Marcellus: this could be bad

Hanataro: i could dispel what protecting it

Naruto: (tai jutsu combo) 'Mygra moma'

Mygra moma: 563 457 526 568

Mygra moma: (Mega ton) 'naruto'

Naruto: 99,999

Hanataro: we should flee quick

Marcellus: yeah (flee) 'all'

Mygra moma: chased after them

Mygra moma was a gaingtic two bodyed stactu with red blood eyes 30 feet big the three friends ran as fast as they could from the anciet satutu but could'nt out run it "uh it to fast were done for we must do something drastet maybe Naruto!" Marcellus thought "huh" naruto said looking at him "use your neo Resanga" hanataro stayed quiet trying to fight the fear i his heart and to not pass out to slow down his friends. Naruto started to gartherd Chakara in his hand his wind started to surround his hand as a red sphere was in his hand he finally stoped Marcellus slid down to stop Hanatarro striped and fell down with a thumped.

Naruto Neo Resanga made a landing on the enormous statu the red resanga grew big the size of 6 feet Ball the attack did massive damge send him far away but the Mygra Moma got back up the thing looked okay it was not touched the impact Made a deep hole but the Myra Moma did'nt look grazed at all the thing Made a Angery roar filled with pure rage and Anger. "i-i- think y-y-you made it mad Naruto" Hanataro said quivering. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!" it roared with both hand up in the air perparing for and a attack. "HOW CAN THESE PEOPLE SLEEP THREW THIS!??" Naruto said getting redy to dodge the atttack. "I DON'T KNOW !!!" Marcellus yelled back 'poor hanataro he trying so hard to not pass out from the inmmense energy' Marcellus thought looking at Hanataro he was lyding down quvering his body resisting to to get up making impossible for him to try his body was heavy he could hardly breath he finally droped. "HANTARRO!!!" Naruto yelled going to help him "leave him" Marcellus said with a fearec look on his face "he just passed out from the Immnes Chakara from this thing we will soon if we stick around" Marcellus repiled with a glare at the Mygra moma Naruto body was getting heavy

"NOO!!! you take Hanataro and run a get Garra or get out of here!" Naruto struggoling to stand up 'still don't know when to get up' Marcelus thought with a small chuckled. he went to get hanataro but the Mygra moma Swung down at Marcellus jumped to dodge the right but he hit him with the left he went threw 3 houses"MARCELLUS!!!". but the it did'nt do any damge he got up went to get Hanataro again to get him Mygra was about to strike down it looked powerful this time Marcellus jumped to doge. it did the left Marcelllus grabed the enormous fist and flip up ward over the fist to hanatro "HEY UGLY!!!" Naruto yelled. Mygra moma lookde at Naruto.

A great battle was about to come Naruto was almost out of it he could barly stand up it was breathing was un stable and hard! Mygra moma Stood over Naruto,deicding rather to kill him or not.

BATTLE

Naruto: (Nine tails)

Mygra Moma: 999,999 (Counter:Mega Break)

Naruto: miss (counter: Foxes rages)

Mygra Moma: 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 over kill

Mygra Moma: (Deing rage) 'All'

Naruto: Death/Zanmoto/Break/curse

Battle Over

Naruto was dead the Mygra Moma too it trun to Sand The Mygra Moma Last attack Killed Naruto and the Nine tailed fox Nothing could Bring him back Maybe... Marcellus felt something werild like someone dieing so did Hanataro that woke him up from his coma they knew what it was they both hoped they were wrong. they don't know how right they are. But a dark shadow loomed over Naruto mointioless Body "it's a shame that i coul'nt get the nine tailes" he truned to the left over Rage Myra only three large skulls and gray sand.

the Dark shadow left to Find Marcellus and hanataro he had Plan for Marcellus he 'hn i should just capture Shikaku' The Dark shadow though the figure came out of the shawdows he was wearing all ball with dark red clouds with 6 Percing on the lower part of his face blond hair Pein the leader of Astsuki. Marcellus had fell down from strain and lack off rest he felt this Intense Massive Chakara coming turowds them stonger then Mygra moma it was crushing Both of them marcellus could Barely handle it Hanataro was complily weak and drained from the chakara of the anger but this Chakara he was almost dead. But he wanted to Help so he tried his best not to fall his whole body was weak his casted Rejuvanation on himself.

Hanataro was Much better now he felt recharged and ready to go but he did'nt stand a chance to the oppenet he was about to face.

Back in the hiden it was in perial all most of abu black ops had been killed so have been all the jouin in the village all of them Kakashi hakkete Asuma Anko Ibiki had been killed by the astsuki Members Tsundae,Madea,Jiraya took them down all of them there was 2 left The three sannin toke them down easliy Hidan and Zetzu were nearly incompactated they could'nt fight any more

BATTLE

Madea

Jiraya

Tsunade

V.S

Hidan Hp 123,757

Zetzu hp 267,853

madea: (Over drive) 'Hidan'

Madea: (20 tons)

Hidan: 99,999

Madea: (100 tons)

Hidan: 99,999

Madea: (300 tons)

Hidan: 99,999

Madea: (500 tons)

Hidan: 99,999

Madea: (1,000 ton sumo-sumo)

Hidan: 99,999 disble/paralized/ over kill

Jiraya: (toad summonig bring down the house) 'Zetzu'

Zetzu: 67,857

Tsunade: (shy sky leg heel drop) 'All'

Zetzu: 99,999

Zetzu: (...) 'Zetzu'

Madea: (36 ton leap) 'Zetzu'

Zetzu: 99,999 99,999 over kill

Battle Over

Madea was in greath meloncoly her husbend was dead jiraya and Tsunade had expected her to be happy she was every time one of them died. but she did'nt care about the Money (Me: i know tuhey only have ryu i geting lazy okay --) Madea loved kakashi and he loved her "well looks like the leadernary sannin then i thought" The three sannin Glred aty the souce of the voice the figure had crimson red eyes a black clock with red clouds. "Itachi uchiha" Madea muttered out with hatered andvemon that was stronger than Sasuke hate.She zipped and Zoomed to him that caught him off guard fastered then the shidagun can see. Madea feet span around the left then the right itachi dogded with full effort but wasn't prepared for the attack she did the ground and the houses around them.

jiraya and Tsunade jumped high to escape the flyinf blouders headed there way tsunade knew what ton attacks she was about to do 1,000-9,000 10,000 she wouild'nt that would be to dangous. she'llolbiterate half of the vilage. Madea flip upward backward towards itachi she dispared in a insante Madea was in frout of Itachi in 1 sec she downward choped her hand diaogliy which it hit him in the smoah then a heel drop which did massive damge which send itachi into the ground 5 feet down "time to send you 1 more feet down".

Madea pull out her purse and a spark magick gun Jiraya and Tsunade stoped her from killing him over kill "NO! Madea" Madea truned tsunade "im telling you as the 5 the hokage now STOP!" she did she was told. and droped her pruse.she did'nt want to distroy her friend for revenge like Sasugay (Me: ha ha). Itachi was the only supect or prisoner to snicth. And the only Astsuki member left 3 to kill pein and Konan Madara

* * *

TBC


	5. No Coments No Storys

HI PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY WHAT THE **WHAT THE HELL NO BODY IS COMENTING MY STROREIS AND IM NOT CONTIUNG UTILL I GET 5 COMENTS I ACCPECT ANOYMOUS REIVEWS TO! THOSE WHO ARE TO LAZY TO REVIEW AND ARE REDING MY STROIES YOU GOING TO BE WAITING A LONG TIME NOW THEN!**

And no **Flames **either!

-Malbro


	6. Chapter 5

Here the Opening song **Pain**

_Dark clouds cover the Sky form the Hevans it's rains _

_i fell into a sea of Hopless depression _

_i had lost all hope when i saw what happen to them_

_It was worst when i found about the Monster inside me_

_i don't know whats going on _

_But i have no choice but to fight_

_This Monster inside i can't control it_

_This blood lust,this need to kill_

_it's to incredible to control it_

_i hope not to hurt any of my love ones _

_But i'll try to fight to protect my love ones_

_im the only one who can defies my fate and desitny_

_i Kill and Kill and Kill_

_Blood fall from the sky _

_Sadness and Madness are written on every one face _

_But one day i'll acomplisph my Purpos i was born with and _

_I'll trun them into smiles._

**i know i don't **have any coment buts there 8 hits for this but jeez commit for pity at least 94 hits for Hidan revenge why do people like hidan so much ugh im gonna delte that story 20 hits for Chat room i have to fix that one it all togather Part 2 has 5 hits wow i don't care if you look at it but commit for no reason no** FLAMES**

**"**Chapter 5: Hanataro trnsforms into a Brave Man

* * *

Hanataro was waiting and then he saw his oppenate that stood bfore him he knew he was the leader of Astsuki His eyes filled with full fear and hopeless eyes.'no i must stand and fight i will not lose or pass out' He said mentaliy. "hn so the boy i ask youwho is that boy behind you lying i a coma" Pein asked coldly. his voice was so deep and fiilled hantaro with Pure Fear and Horrir,it almost gave him a heart attack. He soon fell down salava ozozzing out of his month from fear,Hanataro was petified he did'nt know what to do. hanataro tried to get up again but no luck just from thtat one glance he felt paralize.Pein had been in front of Hanataro looking at him with such pity thinking he was a poor weak shinjigami. **"boy i'll ask you who is that boy on the ground behind you**!**"** Hantataro did'nt know what to do he was confused and terrified. "i'll make you tell me"

* * *

BATTLE 

Pein HP 100,000,000

V.S

Hanataro HP 4,000,000

* * *

Hanataro: "help: Hanataro is terrified" 

Pein: (summonig: 6 headed siba)

Siba: (Bite) 'hanataro'

Hanataro: 434,574 475,373 447,932 564,894 452,306 418,509 Critcal hp/

Pein: (rain disorder)

Hanataro: 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 999,999 **over kill **

* * *

BATTLE OVER 

Hanataro was still strugling to get up and help his friends 'come on move body move get up' he thought but he was all bloody and was almost dead he would have immdeadly got tranported to the soul soictey he did'nt want his friends to die alone or let it be his faulit when hes still alive "tch pathic" Pein looked at the healer shingami he got up once again 'i can't fight any more im too weak' Tear started to fall from the poor boys eyes 'not again what good am i Marcellus Fights Naruto gets scars and still fights he rather die then sureder' he started to sob and and pathic and weak like scum for leting down his friends. hanataro wanted help so bad he thrived for it and he did'nt know what to do he was desprate but he did'nt want to surrender.

'what good am i im so usless im just always in the way' Hanataro cried harder and harder he cluched the sand benethed his body.as all the memeories of They're adventures hit him

* * *

Flash back 

Egg Man

V.S

Amy

Hanataro

Sonic

* * *

Hanataro: (Sream) 'All" 

Egg Man: 0 "help5 truns till Sonic Mislle"

Sonic: (blue tornado) 'Egg man'

Egg Man: 6,847

Amy: (love Hammer) 'Egg Man'

Egg Man: 5,378 /love sick/

Egg man: (Missle) 'Egg man' 8,865 "help: 4 truns till sonic Missle"

hanataro: (cry) 'Egg Man'

Egg man: 2,468

Sonic: (sonic boom) ''egg man'

Egg man: 7,868

Amy: (boxer combo) 'Egg Man'

Egg man: 4,758 8,947 4,369

Egg man: (wacther built)

Wacther b: (collect data) 'Amy'

Wacther b: "help: Wacther b has Amys Attacks"

Wacther b: (Lover impact) 'hanataro'

Hanataro: 9,999

Sonic: (time to patry) 'Egg man'

Egg man: 8,296 8,097 8,175 ""Over Kill""

Wacther b: (Love tornado) 'All'

Hanataro: 9,095

Sonic: 9,021 Critacal HP/

Amy: 9,052 CRitacal HP/

Hanataro: (Death) 'Wacther'

Wacther b: Immune

Sonic: paralized

Amy: (Dispeling Mellet) 'Wacther b'

Wacther b: 8,908 Immune

Wacther b: (Loving charge) 'Wacher b' Attack + 102

Sonic: paralized

Amy: (Caring Hand) 'Sonic'

Sonic: Enusna/Null ALL/Protect/Sentail/Att No Hp +9,999

Hanataro: (Mighty Z) 'All'

Sonic: Dispel/Regain//Mag No

Amy: Diepel/Rengain//Mag No

Hanataro: opps

Wacther b: (Gril Beam) 'Sonic'

Sonic: 9,999 ""Over Kill""

Amy: (Undieing Love) 'All' over kill

Wacher: 234

hanataro: (green knock out)

Wacther b: imune (Metnetic rush) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: 6,869 6,207 Critcal HP/

Wacther b: 5,296 5,618 5,318 5,285 5,829 Over kill

Hanataro?!?

Sonic???

Amy???

Tails: are you Okay guys !

Hanataro: i -am- bu-bu-but-bu-but Sonic- and A-m ... -Pass out-

Tails: HANATARO!!! AMY!!! SONIC!!!

* * *

Flash back end

* * *

FLASH BACK 

Hanataro tired to dogde a another blash from Aizen the traitor but failed he was nearly dead he had to hold him off but it's been 2 mintes and Hanataro almost dead. Hanataro regreted not having a zanpato but he was just to weak not much spertal pressure Azien was not evan triny. Azien just grined a wicked grin a twisted smile off pleasure of the boys pain. "give up already you don't stand a chance agaisnt Azien-sama" Gin said not wantesd to kill anyone not right now. "NO!!! no-n-no i won't let y-y-yo-u pass Naruto and Ichigo are counting on me" Gin laughed a bit "of course they scarafise the weakesk one of the group" Hanataro just yelled "no THAT NOT TURE" more blood gusded from the young Shinagami wound. Hanataro fell down a pool of bood came form him. 'no- no Please Getb up' quiet sob came from the boy as he failed once again. he was about to die until Kunckles and Renji aperaed in frount of Hanataro he gasped "Hanataro don't worry we'll bashed there heads quickly" Kunckles said holding up his claw "Idoit don't be a Kunckle head,Don't underestermate the two traitous captions" Renji looked don't at the eichna. "Traitors im apaled"

* * *

End of Flash back 

Hanataro grab something from his Infanite item bag and Grabed a Null All water Blue orb and Fire Red Orb Ice Blue Orb and thunder Yellow Orbs flying around the young Shinajami Pein actavied his Renningun 'hn Immune to All elemtens now but now if i use the weakest or strongest element jutsu it won't Damge him once'. Hanataro felt this feelimar chakara then 'No Naruto he's Dead!!!' Hanataro felt such surrow insied him he imagen the others Pain when Every one Finds out Excpuly Tsundae and Jiraya and Marcellus Madea Will skin him alive when or if he dies

Hanataro then remeber he did was he tried to do to summon his own Zanpato soon Pein notoce his Peratal Pressure Started to incress greatly it was Immunse 'this boy' Hanataro saw in his hand a Zanpato 'what is your name?' he asked he heard a Whisper in his head 'Mizujizu' (Me: i don't know any japaenase people) "help me fight with my friends and save then fight,Mizujizu !!!" Hanataro yelled with his hands with his Zanpato as if he was parying. His Zanpato got longer and Wider with Black line going to the total edge of thje sword with Black deadly poision Pein was shocked for a second there he saw Blue arura coming from the boy.

'This boy this might nbe fun after all' Pein thought Pein did his Rain Disoreder on Hanataro it ducked for cover but it did'nt do much Damge his sword started to heal the wounds from the brutail battle from the Angra Moma (Angra Maniyu,Me: yes From FF X-2 i whuped it's ass to!) Hanataro ran to Pein then Swung his Zanpato down Making 10 mini kinfes come out dereged in Piosion they actully had Black poision coming from it like a Screed arrow. Pein Dogded they with much effort they came faster then he could predict one almost touched him but by 1 inch by his Rib. Hanataro then did 3 clones jutsu the real was preparing for a Massive attack blast the 2nd had 3 Flare bombs that did the damge of the **Flare **the 2nd clone was casting a Whit magick spell **Holy Judgement day** Pein had no time to react the 3 flare bombs hit him he was derenged in smoke and a Half Blown off arm and leg he Manged to Dodge the White Magik spell but the** Mega Cancer** cut him good through his rib cage almost thorough his torso 'this boy strong!' pein thought doing his **Rain drizzle Desrtion **Hanataro had used a flashstep to get nto the Air the Justsu hit himthe drizzle heavy weigh weighed him doing going thorugh him the rain did'nt stop until 34 mins later it was a log 'Subution hn smart boy' Pein already knew were he was. "but your efforts are pethic suddenly water was on the suface of the sand. "Water stlye water drangon eloltion jutsu" 4 Enormous aupa dragons went at Hanataro he swug his sword when 8 of those knifes came out again but the dragons went thourgh them Hanataro tried to block with the Zanpato it reduced the damge but wow the jutsu nearly wiped him out Massive colossal Damage was made Hanataro egnored the Pain still coming fro the air his sword split in to two then he swug them bothhiting the air while purlpe smal whrilind was formed int the air heading for Pein.

He doged it by jumping backwards a small creater was made from the Impact Hanataro landed on Pein,Hanataro spin to incress the power of the sword impact Pein surfferd great damge. Knocked him down he dung both Swords into him Pein just looked at the boy and knocked him away Hanataro was on the ground coverd in blood but only 3 of it the sword healed his wounds. but he could'nt do any more that was all he had but one last attack.he got up and Loked at the leader he looked un touch but only 3 massive wounds and Pein just toook it like it was Nothing. "you may be a little useful but your story ends here" pein said hold his hand up preparing for a final death attack. 'it's all on me no one else only me' Hanataro thought ready to fight again. but then two figures were in front of him.

"Ceil Jinx" Hanataro said looking Dumb folded "you are my Consion Best friend so i'll save you" Ceil said He had blue Armor like a Knight a Dark knight and a Sword Jinx had Cat ears and long pink hair and Blue azure eyes. "hn it about time that you you stop being Useless" Ceil joked Hanataro felt himself saded that the word 'weak' was refeared to him he stared to look down at the sand and cryed 'jeezed the kid crying i was only joking' "hnnn" Jinx repiled she was shy and nonshouble as Hanataro "go see to Marcellus's wounds and then find Naruto" Hanataro fliched when he Menche naruto. "hn" Pein said not really carring what was happning. "No-No im not weak i won't ever be saved or be in the back ever again never" Hanataro ingored his wound and grabed one of the black poinson knife and Flashed step pasted Jinx and ceil and leaped high then did the impossible (Me: prepared your selfs Yaoi Fan Grils and Boys) drank a lot of the Black poison from the Knife from his Zanpato he then landed on Pein the forced his lips on Pein lips Every was Shocked Jinx got a Nose bleed and Bushed deeply.

Ceil had one thought in his mind 'wtf'' Pein was Shocked then Hanataro spit all the Black Poison into Pein Throat then Hanataro bit Pein neck the sunmck his teenth deep down through his neck then sliped a lot of poisoin into the neck 'this should damge the lungs massively' hanataro thought Pein was out of his 12 seconds of shock then Bam a full blown Punch into Hanataro cheek bone and knocked him down ti the ground. Hanataro swolled the rest of the poision and he felt healed. Jinx looked at the yound Shinmjami she knew what he did 'hn that was a great way to hit him with poision' Jinx smiled at him. "hn you'll die from the poision to you know" Pein Smirked Evily "no i won't it only healed me but it will kill you" Hanataro smiled a kind smile but showing Pein he was going to die. soon Pein had started to lose his Balenec "uh you are realintersting smilar to Soshen Aizen" pein Smaked as he Dispapered in to the air. "AIZEN" the 3 yelled fear went inside of them "Cap-Cap-Capitn Ai-aizen he-s he he -al-al-ive" Hanataro trembled. Ceil remember him the Man who killed his sister. Jinx fanfted

Ceil looked in Marcellus Dirsetsion who had dusted himself off. "Wha Wha What are you doing up but were't you passed out from the Immense Chakara" "yup it did but Hanataro Zanpato Arura automacitly healed me" "RRRiggght" ceil sweat droped not beliving him "ARE YOU CLING ME A LIER" Marcellus grabed his amor and held him up "heh heh no im im not i belive you" Ceil said quickly smiling waving his arms up and down tring to avoid Marcellus's wraith "hn im only joking still got that armor on" "yep" he said knowing what His conusin was about to say. "lets find naruto" marcellus said not bothering to lecture him cause he won't listen "Amazing job Hanatro" Marcellus said Smiling at him Hanataro smilesd but then "noo Naruto dead Marcellus i felt it he just died" Ceil and Marcellus were in confusion and Shock "H-How" Marcellus asked the young Shinajami know he was'nt lieing "the Angra Moma or Manyiu it last attack lets look"

Ceil picked up Jinx and Carried her Braidle stlye then ran After Marcellus and Hanataro the 3 ran until they found Angra Manyiu Dust and A dead blonde "Naruto he he can't be dead no-no NO!" Marcellus said falling down in shock. Ceil saw Him "OMG" He was glad Jinx did'nt see this because see would'nt have Cried hard. The 3 looked down on the corpse. "Hanataro can you bring him back with your sword?" marcellus asked "No im afraid not" he repiled in a low voice " he already pasted on he might be in the souls soicty or Heaven". "OHH thats right the vilage is in Peril the sannin are keeping it in total balenec but Tobi showed up and well the 3 are still okay but still we better help"

* * *

Leaf Vilage

"lord have mercy Hellur" Madea said To Jiraya after meeting up with him "hey Madea you okay" Jiraya asked real concerd with his Sister like friend because She just lost her husibend and tried to commit Suside and Homcide (Me: yup if you guess Itachi you your a good reader) "okay the Abu balk op" are quesitining Itachi right now you want top watch" Jiraya said in a low voice trying to hold on to Madea armbut as soon as he tried she tuged her arm away. and backed away. "you best back the hell away Jiraya" Madea walked away to north to the Hokage tower "..." he stold there not moving just wathcing her walk with such pain on her sholders to carry but he ran after her and Grab Madea then Inbranced her she tried to push him back but to her he felt so good 'what the hell i i i think i love Jiraya no no' the Inbrance felt so good and wram she felt like she was in Hevan she started to cry and Cry. (Me: i know OOCish sorry). they both fell down in eachother arms and tounched lips toung and all.

the Vilage was safe for now but soon papers fell every where covering the sky. in with tsunade she wacthed the two Abu Black Op queistion the older Uchiha next something daramatic happened Sasuke busted in with glaring cold blood red shadgan eyes. 'sigh i thought this might happen' Tsunade summoned massive chakra in her finger before Sasuke knew it he was threw 13 brick wall houses and 64 yards away and Knocked out which would look like for the past few 3 months.

Itachi knew then why she was the 5th hokage Tsunade slamed her hand to get the Uchiha attenson "so Uchiha your brother really depises you for what you did" tsunade had a Ficrece look on hr face she was'nt playing around the 2 Abu Balck Op back up to the wall to steer clear. 'she terrifying when she likes this' the first Abu thought. "SO!!! what are the astsuki planing" Tasunade asked Itachi had no choice but to give them up.

* * *

Soul scout (menous grade) 

"well,well you are a mechious thing are you" Gin said to Aizen as he finshed telling his plan to him "..." Aizen just stared into space not really sure about any thing. "so we kill Ichigo Tonight Azien -sama" "yeah" he repiled not really knowing what gin had said but it was his plan. "why do we have to kill that ryoka boy such a bother no sense at all as usaral"

* * *

**tbs**

Jinx is my class mate idea Qwen wise he asked me to put her in this Ceil is from FF 5 or 6 yess some FF cross overs

and i have this ending song** Purpous**

_On this day i found my purpous and it was horrible on my herat and my soul i will fullfill this wish._

_in my mind whenever some one says his name i could smile._

_Ever sense hope was losed he was cold and crule, but his smile is still left in my memeories._

_We're born into this world for not only life, lives each ones contains a Purpous or a wish._

_I feel such surrow in my heart but i feel such hatered too._

_i will do all i can to help my friends_

_It pains me to watch them grow father apart._

_i wish things would go back to way they were._

_i can't go on living with such surrow and pain or depression._

_Insted of dewelling in the past i rather inbrace today now_

_Evan if it means puting myself threw pain and loss.

* * *

_

i Copy righted Hanataro Zanpatao Mizojizo and this ending song but yeah ya'll think hanataro Weak but now he is'nt Sakura not Weak either, she strong too i'll try to figure out a opening song too soo after i do i'll repost this chapter thank you for the reviews Sasuke111 is a Jack a (God forgive me) im sorry for those who add this to there favorites but thank you for being nice because **this is my Frist story!** i changed my name because Malbro king sounded better :-) Oh i won't be updateing Part 2 unill i finsih 20-40 chapters or something else or when i feel like it. and Yes it's MadeJira Madea x Jiraya i thought well never mind she 51 one in this remeber.

- Malbro king


	7. Chapter 6

_Dark clouds cover the sky in the hevans it rains_

_i fell into a sea of Depression_

_i had lost all hope when i saw wjat happen to them_

_it was wrost when i found out about the Monster inside me_

_i don't know whats going on _

_but i have no choice but to fight_

_this monster inside me i can't control it_

_This blood lust,this need to kill_

_it's to incredable to for me to control_

_i hope not to hurt any of my loved ones _

_but i'll fight to protect my loved ones_

_im the only one who can defies my fate and Destiny_

_i kill and kill and kill_

_Blood rains from the sky_

_Sadness and Madness are written on every one face _

_But i'll acompilsh my the Prupos i was born with and..._

_I'll use it to wirte smiles on there Faces

* * *

_

Malbro King: Nice huh? i don't Own Naruto,Bleach,Sonic,FF 10,7,10-2

Naruto: Im dead

Malbro King: so i don't like you Very much

Naruto: ohh you cruddy

Marcellus: where will we Find Naruto soul

Malbro King: you'll see you'll go 2 places just to find him 13 captains a large desterts where things where creatures live and Devour souls

Marcellus: ... thats easy

Naruto: the sand vilage

Malbro King: your an Idoit!

Naruto: WWWhatttt

Marcellus: the soul socuity and Mondo Hundo

Malbro King: yes yes i made it easy enough when i said "13 captians and Creatures that Devour souls"

Malbro King: on with the story oh and like FF 10 they run or walk and when it says battle all of a sudden it means Feinds attack them

Naruto you love FF 10 a lot

Malbro King: im about to Bang your Father

Naruto: my Father is dead

Malbro King: then im gonna Smack your Mother

Naruto: my Mothers dead too

Malbro King: then i gonna Bang your Fathers tombstone

Marcellus: ...

Naruto: you would'nt

Malbro King: Try Me. well the limit is no longer 999,999 now it's 99,999 999,999 is too much im sorry Readers

Defensive slug- is Neslug but gold shell Black body so it's Different Def is 195 now you know why it's called Defensive slug :-) it's famous Megaton does around 8,000-20,000 damge breaking threw Defenses My favorute fiend

Time bee, you know and at the end in the Author notes i make a Bastery for the Fiends that Appered so you won't be Confused of there looks and status and what it is Finally the opening them song is done happy reading Kativa Chan Please read this story and Marcellus is a little OOCish !

* * *

Chapter 6: A trifeling Party,The seach in the soul soucity and the Encouter with a Traitor 

Marcellus, Hanataro,Ceil and a Fanited jinx were on there way to help save the Hidden Leaf vilage they were on there way but fiends were also on the road to and Radom Fiends attack people for no reason They ran as fast they could.

BATTLE

* * *

Marcellus 

Hanataro

Ceil

V.S

Crazy Bee

Hyped up Bee

Crack Bee

* * *

Marcellus: hm Fiends are on the road huh 

Hanataro: we uh might not make it in time

Ceil: well these are some pretty strong fiends of the same time when there is 3 kinds of the same fineds but differents Careful there always one strongest of the bunch. so here how battle work well wacth

Ceil: (Darkness) 'all'

Carzy bee: miss

Hyped up Bee: 7,368

Cark Bee: Miss

Ceil: you saw that number that how much Damge it sufured

Marcellus: we already know that

Ceil: well you might know you take turns attacking and alies can Swicth and each time you win a Battle you can Gain items that Fiends or BOSSES drop Evan Money you do Know already that each battle you win you gain exp counting on the lv. of the fiend if in the box over top "Rare fiend" you can get good money and Amazing Items that can Customize your Equiment. but when you get enough exprence 5,000 you gain new Ablities or gain Immneties to staus affacts

Marcellus: oh i see

Hanataro: thank you so much Ceil

Ceil: now well Hanataro you job is Healer you almost Mastered it and you immune to evrey statuscounting on the wepon you have in your Pocession is your Zanpato master of poision and healing counting on you wepons and Aceorsires they incress you HP or MP by 10 -100 or gives you immuntie to some things or Incresse Attack Defenes Luck Magic Magic Defenes and Others this go's for you too Marcellus and Every body else you know what i mean.

Marcellus: i see so lets take them down

Marcellus: (Thunder mealstrom) 'Crazy Bee'

Crazy Bee: 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 99,999 OVER KILL

Ceil: **stop!** you saw that Over KIll when you do that you get Doulble Exp and Doulble Items

Hanataro: (Pandora Bite) 'Crack Bee'

Crack Bee: 86,324 Doom/Disease/Curse/Death

Ceil: **stop!** you see Hanataro you realase of your Zanpato gave you great new Ablites see what i mean

Hanataro: yes

Marcellus: alright we get it jeez! thank you turtroil

Ceil: your welcome cuuz (swicth) 'Ceil'

Jinx: (Help: Jinx has taken Ceil place)

Jinx: (Bomb Roast) 'Hyped up Bee'

Hyped up Bee: Miss

Marcellus: (Thunder shock) 'Hyped up Bee'

Hyped up Bee: Miss

Hanataro: (Drain Bite) 'Hyped up Bee'

Hyped up Bee: Miss

Jinx: (Expoling Touch) 'Hyped up Bee'

Hyped up Bee: Miss

Hyped up Bee: (Sweeting Needle) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 3,835 /Slow/

Marcellus: (thundaga) 'Hyped up Bee'

Hyped up Bee: 54,789

BATTLE OVER

* * *

"so there Fiends on the road as well huh powerful wow this is going to be hard" Ceil Complained Marcellus Jinz and hanataro did'nt pay him no mind well they did'nt evan here him "HEY WAITTT" Ceil ran to cacth up with the 3 who were walking away. "Oh Hanataro how can you be sure that Naruto in the souls socity or Hundo Mundo" Marcellus asked trying to Break the slince the 4 had walked into a Forest on there way to the Vilage "Entenal Forest" "well once someone dies They pass on or Raom around Naruto sure did pass on" Hanataro looked around like Something was going to jump out at them. "well you do Know naruto wanted to be Hokage it was his dream and..." Marcellus was about to finish but his Sentence was cut off by Ceil "he might be still wandering in the vilage" "HEY!!! i was'nt Finished!!!" Marcellus aid and Bonked Ceil on his Head threw his armor "OOOW" Ceil groaned rubing his silver Armor. "uh excue me where are we" Every body trued to Jinx her meak weak voice "we are in entnal Forest it goes on MILES MILES MILES amd MILEs no end to it there are imensly strong fiends that are impossible to beat" "ostly people avoid it so they won't be traped in here Forevr so oh well". Jinx Gasped and Pointed at a Skellton that had no flesh all bone had been broken it was dead so there what you got a promblem yeah that waht i thought. "see what i mean enets forest goes on forever lots of Fiends see" Marcelllus pionted to the back it was trees to land to light and blah blah blah blah thre ao there you know shut up. "that impossibe we only been in here for 4 ft" that was true nothing but rocks and Grass and Trees "ww Marcellus you could have told us like 10 min ago" "WHAT!" Marcellus ran after him like Linlin run afteer Kon (Me: i now they name) Ceil ran for his life. 

"Wait GUYS WE SHOULD'NT SPLIT UP YOU"LL GET MORE LOST" Hanataro yelled but it was too late they both were already gone Jinx was shakng like a leaf that was going to expiled hanataro tried to calm her down "Jinx calm down it's okay we won't die here we caN HANDLE OUR SElfs" Hanataro aid calmly hoping the gril will calm. "yeah im okay now good" with Marcellus ceil marcellus hit Ceil and Ceil hit threw 7 tree and hit a Enormous rock the impact put him to sleep and Broke the Rock in half "the axe will end your life" Marcellus trun around hit the ground Made a Gaint Big hole 18 yard deep "nothing " Marcellus said then saw white dusk or pouf a big skull came out said a riddle "28 fiends seek enternal rest free those fiends from this Forest and past the doors of Jugdement not a fiend less holds naut for you and you friends no fiends in rest at all you all shall be traped in this forest forever" Marcellus thought and Thought then he got it "Fiends seek Enteernal **rest**!". "i have to kill 28 fiends in this forest and find the doors of Judgment and past threw them" and Just then

BATTLE

* * *

Marcellus HP: 999,999 

V.S

Defensive Slug, Hp: 40,000 mp: 999

* * *

Marcellus: (attack) 'Defensive slug' 

Defensive slug: 5,341

Defensive Slug: (Slime) 'All'

Marcellus: Mp-999 3,853

Marcellus: (Penertaring Strike) 'Defnsive slug'

Defensive Slug: 5,718

Defensive slug: (megaton) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: 14,926

Marcellus: (Critcal Strike) 'defensive slug'

defensive slug: 11,256

Defensive slug: (Attack) 'Marcellus'

Marcellus: 1,535

Marcellus: (critacal Strike) 'Defnsive slug'

Defnsive slug: 14,836

defensive Slug: (Reteat to Shell)

Marcellus: (super heel drop) 'All'

Defnsive Slug: Immune Help: Defensive slug is now Immune to attacks 4,964

Marcellus: (Dispelling Strike) 'Defensive slug'

Defense Slug: Immune, Miss 5,312

Marcellus: (Elemental strike) 'Defensive slug'

Defensive slug: 65,837 4,731 ovharp clawaser kill

BATTLE OVER

* * *

Marcellus looked only to see a whit redish orb flying in the air on it way up io the sky and Marcellus saw a light the orb was traveling in the light. "27 fiends now seek Entenal rest so lets--" he almost forgot "Ceil" he ran to the path of broken trees to see a half Bloody Ceil surrounded by Orges 4 of them. "HEY UGLY MOOGLES" Marcellus yelled the 4 orges truned to the boy and Ran to him Rapidly. Marcellus then just jump up high and let the 4 Orges bump into trees Knocking them out Cold "Ceil" marcellus Ran to him And picked him up.marcelus reached in his pocet to get an Elixar 3 sec later ceil was charged and ready to go. the Orgers were woken up and now Marcellus and Ceil was In trouble well thats what the Orgers think. "you" the orge said in a deep secary voice pionting at Marcellus he had Sharp claws penertrting Red eyes and Shark like teenth but biger and worser. "what" marcellus repiled looking to battle and was ready any time. "your the one who knocked us out just by jumping" "yes" Marcellus repiled "well you will rule the day to hram the Orge Brothers" "uh Marcellus you pressed your luck with that you know". 

"Quite weakling you dare interrupt us" the 2nd Brother said Ceil prepared to grab his sword marcellus just toke his stance then "what is your Benessnes here Humans" the 4th asked in the back in a loud booming voice. "we got lost in this forest and were trying to find out friends and a way out" "well good luck" the 3rd said as if he was mocking Marcellus. "Once you come into this forest you trun into fiends or you die here from the fiends." the 1st said how do you know" then Marcellus stoped himself from saying anything else."don't tell me you all use to be Human" Marcellus Face trun to sheer terror "yes" they 4 Orge brothers looked down Ceil looked straight at Marcellus face he had'nt seen his face like that sense that day. the memory hit Marcellus and Ceil like a Ton of Bricks

FLASH BACK

* * *

a 5 year old marcellus was walking home one day with Ceil was 7and Jinx was 5 then they heard sreams and blood splash the 3 saw a trail and follwed it they were native the trio just wlked to the trail until it ended they saw someone with a long sword wide to that had power that was supior then a Zanpato. they trion look up and a Body droped it was cold all sliced from the inside blood just coming and going out they saw who it was Shinze Tsunade asitent body limp numb and cold below 0 degrees "yes i killed this women next will be the slug Sannin then the 3rd hokage and the other 3 sannin" the Jinx did'nt want to belive this was hapening she wanted to belive this was a horrible dream she held on to Ceils Arm tightly not leting go closing her eyes trying to wke her self up Marcellus looked up into his eyes they showed Cold emolitless eyes of Death. Marcellus to run as far away as possible get away quickly. ceil held out a kunai knife. "don't you lay a finger on Jinx or marcellus or else" "hn thats cute Protecting your loved ones that gives you strnengh and power" with a snap of his finger ceil was against the wall damged greatly he did'nt care he got up again soon darkness surronded Ceil he ran to the Mystrous attacker he swung the Kunai down soon the darkness engulfed the kunai and it became a Dark sword the mystrous attacker just side step ceil missed amd swung the dark sword left side ways. the Mystrous attacker just step back not really trying to dogde at all. 'what is this dark power' Ceil thought to him slef then he threw him self at the stranger swinging againg aiming for the turso the attacker just bended down like he was playing limbo,Next Ceil just span away to incress the speed of the swords swing the Attacker just cocked his neck to his ambondom sideways then without notice the attack was behind ceil and he was down ceil loss massive blood from the impact of the wound the mystrous Attacker walked towards Jinx and Marcellus with a twisted smile that reprensted Aizens smiles the twisted qyuko kind of smile Jinx and marcellus just Stood there frozen marcellus then blocking his path to Jinx The Mystrous attacker had a carzy yellow gold eye in the left and Black moitionless right eye. 1 sec later Marcellus was on the ground his arm surforred immunse pain but soon after The mystrous Attacker was about to kill Jinx to but soon after a Hand when threw his smoagh "AHHHHH" the mystrous attack fell soon but was up 5 feet away it was marcelllus with a a Blood lust in his eye. 

a dangorous red Arura was coming from marcellus his eyes were Blood shot red with this crazy cross in them Marcellus smiled greatly a crazy saditst twisted smile eavn more terrifing then the attackers the Hyper Marcellus sprted to the Mystrous attacker Laughing crazliy as if he could'dt wait to kill him LAUGHING AND GIGLING. he was attacking with electrity coming from his hand he used it like a swrod being exceding 'this boy he has the power he'll kill me easly' the Mystrous attack thought he knew what was happening marcellus was going into Berserker mode 'hn so the rumors are true if the user is damge the berseker mode is set on and it only know to kill and kill any body no mercy and he/she enjoys the sight of blood so they kill for no reason' The Mystrous attack doging the eletecle hands soon got hit hard then fell down nearly dead. "blood blood blood yes i love it ha ha ha ha" Marcelus truned to the hlaf dead Ceil and in a blink he him in the air then droped him steping on the wound deilbty "AHHHHHHH !!!" hYPER MARCELLUS DID'NT CARE HE LOVED IT! "yes a dark knight huh i'll have fun killing you heh heh" soon after before hyper Marcellus could go on marcellus was out of the beserker mode. then passed out "MARCELLUS CEIL" Jinx Yelled the abu Black op follwed the sreacms and saved Ceiil from died but Marcellus wounds had healed Jinx knew that was not marcellus the Mystrous attacker had escaped.

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK 

'i knew it was hard for Marcellus to be around me after he remebered what he did and what happened' ceil thought 'i don't know how long jiinx stayed in her room crying after she found out the Mystrous man and Aiizen killed my sister i did'nt know how it effected Marcellus so much for him to avoid me so i can be safe' 'i-i-i did'nt leave because of what happened i left to tarin so i can protect you both and control the darkness' Ceil had Smile how once he saw how much they have grown without him and they both chosen gerat loyal friends. "excuse me Dark knight where is the other one you were with" the 3 rd brother asked "well uhh" "i better go check on him" the 1st said "No wait don't he don'st need someone in his face while he crying" Ceil could hear the soft sobs behind the tree. "bad memories eh" the 4th laughed "well they'll stay with you forever evan in this forest"

With Hantaro and Jinx

Jinx felt something she stoped a little Hanataro looked back "uh miss Jinx are you okay" Hanatrao worried that this forest was geting to jinx at last she looked back at him and repiled "yeah im a little okay but just shaken about the past" "oh" he repiled feeling alot of relife "uh Jinx if you don't mind what happened in the past with you and Marcellus and the dark knight" "you mean Ceil ?" Jinx asked looking confused "uh uh uh yes im sorry" Hanataro bow as an apoligy. "don't worry well it happened when me and Marcellus were 5 and ceil as 7 we ran into a weirld killer who was a powerful man like aizen he almost killed ceil and marcellus but something truggerd in Marcellus somerthing horrible a Berseker mode" "a Berseker Mode" hanataro almost callosped "you know about it" Jinx asked hoping that he will tell her "yes it happening the beserker takes complte control and kills any body Famliy friends any body that moves or breaths it enjoys the sight of blood and the taste of it the besreker is invincble higher level then a s-rank ninja you can slash cut shoot all you want but you only making it powerful no way it can be beat but it can be controled by the user" Hanataro looked gravely terrified while looking at jinx and telling her. Jinx looked down "so Marcellus is gonna be like that forever" "no, there is a way to get it under control" Hanataro Repiled Jinx looked up 'Thank you' She thought hold her hands togaher. "well we should go on now 4 feinds attacked us we should go on before we get attacked"

BATTLE

* * *

Hanataro 

Jinx

V.S

Time Bee

* * *

Hanataro: (Sharpen Bite) 'Time Bee' 

Time Bee: Miss

Jinx: (blow up) 'Time Bee'

Time Bee: Miss

Time Bee: (W.I.M.P) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 523 Stop/Disable/KO

Hanataro: (Pandora Bite) 'Time Bee'

Time Bee: Miss (Puntering Needle) 'Hanatro'

Hanataro: 835 /Immunites break / (Piosonous Bite) 'Time Bee'

Time Bee: Miss (Sleep Needle) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: 921 /Death/

Time Bee: (W.I.M.P) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 425 Stop/Diable/KO

Time Bee: (Mega Haste) agl 200 (Hits) Acc 95

Time Bee: (Sharpen Needle) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 3,972

Time Bee: (Expired Needle) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 456 /Disaese/ (Me: Disaese redues Hp to 1)

* * *

the Time Bee was about to Finish Jinx off buut soon expoision fell out of Hanatro infinate item bag it was a dark matter the time bee had gotten Killed Hanataro had got up "ugh that was a tough battle" hanataro looked at the now useless gigai "ooh now mr Urhara will charge me extra" hanatro may have died but he pervented him self from going back becaus of his Zanpato he was in his orignal form a shinjami "i glad i have a bag of these items" he grab a vencity a let jinx drink itsoon the Disaese was gone and then he grabed a remdy Jinx could move and speak "Thank you what where are you Hanataro" Jinx looked around to see a Dead who she thought was Hanataro but was a gigai Jinx started to cry "oh hanataro im sorry i gt in the way you sarcrificed your life just to save me" "uhh jinx im right here" Hanataro said trying to get her attension "oh yeah she can't hear or see me she does'nt have that power only Ceil Marcellus does and Naruto because of the Nin tail fox sooo..." Hanataro thought of a way to make her stop crying "wait i think i hear Hanataro" see riped the tears away "Where are you" She asked again "Jinx im over here" she saw the sould of his Voice "how come your imvisbe" She asked very confused "im a Shinajami" Hanataro said looking down he hated amiting to people he was a Shinjami. "a God of Death?" Jinx had so many quusitions she wanted to know all she could she always hated being left out. 

"yes the souls socity is full of people who are soul reapers too who fight and kill hollows sending them to the soul soucty but Jinx you don't have the power to see us so im not sure you can go threw the gate well you can but you would not be able to fight aganist the Bunco they're too strong evan for Pein" hanatro repiled "i know i just want to do all i can to help and save the leaf vilage" then hanatro picked up a leaf and wave it around to make Jinx notice but she got the massage she followed the leaf "WAIT" what about your little casptle body thing" jinx looked and pick it up and messed with it like it was a doll waving it arms around "hey my name is Hanataro,how are you" Hanataro laughed a little "oh yeah where did you get this from" jinx asked again curious "from kiskue urhara" Hanataro repiled she smiled and ran to him to cacth up to him and they both walked off to find Marcellus and Ceil.

THE VILAGE HIDEN IN THE LEAFS

* * *

Abu 1 Hp: 8,000 

Abu 2 Hp: 8,000

Abu 3 Hp: 8,000

Captin Abu Hp: 9,999

V.S

Konan Hp: 500,000

* * *

Abun 1: (mastery sword) 'Konan' 

Konan: 8,824 8,394 8,936

Abu 2: (Chakra buld up)

Abu 3: (Sentail) 'Captin Abu'

Captin Abu: (???) 'Konan'

Konan: 9,126 (1000 paper airplanes) 'all'

Abu 1: 26,947

Abu 2: 23,075

Abu 3: 26,528

Captin Abu: 0 (Paper bomb) 'Konan'

* * *

Konan!!!! 

Jiraya: HEY

Madea: ...

Jiraya: go warn the 5th Hokage about the last enamy

Captin Abu: Okay Master Jiraya

* * *

Madea Hp: 999,999 

Jiraya: Hp: 750,000

* * *

Madea: (Kung fu) Help: Madea fighting stlye has swicth to Kung fu 

Jiraya: (toad rain) 'Konan'

Konan: 45,953 42,904 46,076 49,999 47,267 45,835 51,847 50,285 47,163 43,753 (Paper asctment) 'Madea'

Madea: 1 (Leaping Triple star) 'Konan'

Konan: 60,835 64,936 82,174

Jiraya: (toad crah) 'Konan'

Konan: 34,962 (Paper sheild)

Madea: (acrobat faling leaf) 'Konan'

Konan: 54,846 52,927 92,836 95,496 (Help: shelid was broken at the 2nd strike)

Jiraya: (swicth) 'tsunade' (Help: tsunade has jioned the fight)

Tsunade: (Mega punch) 'konan'

Konan: 99,999

Konan: (heling swiches) 'Konan' 8,398

Madea: (punch) 'Konan'

Konanl: 54,801 OVER KILL

* * *

Konan fell to the ground and spilt into the many pieces of paper "thanks for telling me that more Astsuki are coming into the vilage we took down 9 all that is left is 1 more the leader Pein" Tsunade regretted saying his name because jiraya had looked down at the ground "Jiraya im sorry i" Tsunade was about to finish her sentense but jiraya cut her off "no it's okay i alrready know" Jiraya said he remebered there rencent encounter "o know we must kill him i have already come to terms with that i've tried it was difencault task to do" Jiraya still lokking down to the ground not wanting to face his old sannin friends. the 3 gasp when they felt this Imense Chakra. "its him Pein" Jiraya said in a arlerming voice. "yes it is Me Jiraya-sensai i see you madea easy work of Konan" Pein said loking down at the pices of Paper. "Hellur im Mable and im fin kill yer" Madea said grabing some thing from out of her purse her Magick spark gun,she aim for him and pulled the trigger a Gold orb can out went faster then the speed of sound. all of a sudden Pein was behind the 3 Sannin "a good reuion al hear except Orochmaru but well he's disaperaned with out atrace or is he Dead ?" Pein chuckled a bit Jiraya saw it a bite mark on his neck he thought it was impossible for some one to make one sracth on him "Pein who made that bit mark on ou?" Jiraya sked looking at him "hm god question that healing Shinjami best friends with your Great grnad son" Pein said Looking derctily at Madea "**what the hell did you do to my Great grand son Marcellus and Naruto and hanatatro**" Madea said a killing intent coming from her "i tried to kipnape Marcellus so he could join Astsuki and hantaro got in my way at frist all his efforts were futile asngasit a god such as my self but then the most astonshing thing happening his Zampato reached Shika" Pein said with a Evil smile then he contuied "his zanpato incressed his spritail preesure incressed Immnsely enough to almost defect me all from wanting to prtect his friends like there his Famliy what power is that" He asked confused Jiraya thought for a while Madea knocked on his head "fool don't think about it we surpose to be battling him" "but Naruto dead's" Pein interupted Tsunade could not belive what she heard "wha wha wha did you say" tsunade said Pein was right next to tsunade he whispered "Naruto dead just i saw whitnessed his weak febled self die at the hand of a fiends just lying in the fiends remains" Jiraya was shocked "NO-NO-NO" Tsunade fell to her kness not wnating to hear any more "well i just some to warn you all the Astsuki has been disband Sosen Aizen is planing to Distroy this vilage and the souls sociuty" Pein said geting ready to leave "wait why are you telling us this" Jiraya said "because i give up my world domenation it's to impossible to do now so we are no longer enmays". He was gone in 1 second

* * *

AT ENTENAL FOREST 

After a while of runing around with encountering any fiends hanatro ceil marcellus and Jinx found each otherin a samll messed up damgesd shack from the looks of it someone putsome kind of spell because the door said _"for those who are trpaed in this damed forest this shack shall protect you from jugdement and fiends" "_what you think the words mean" Jinx asked the words still in her head and siting in the coner of the shack. "what the whole thing" Ceil asked "no the jugdment thing" she repiled looking up at Ceil. "well i did'nt undersatnd that either maybe Marcellus Understands he had been trying to kill fiends all day only 6 got killed" Ceil stoped as he thought for a while "the 4 demon brothers we met" ceil said "who what" Jinx said with full interrset she jumped up and got excited "who who who were they" "well they were human like us but soon truned into fiends they wanted me and Marcellus to kill the 4 of them to put them out of there mesirtry we did" he repiled

Hanataro was worried about how much money he had left to pay Urhara back fo the dead gigai and pus Extra Hanatro was in his own little world "a dead gigai is 600 dollars and usaly it cost 300 dollars so **900** Mr Uhrhara does not expect me to pay this man" hanataro groaned then had Anime tears coming form his eyes "why me" Jinx and Ceil sweat droped. jinx asked "what wrong with Hantaro" "he must have to pay some one some Money thats why he was conting oh did he leave a dead like doll behind" Ceil repiled "yes why" Jinx Answered "becaus that was a Gigai if he has'nt already told you he brought it form kiske Urahara" Ceil repiled again "sooo..." Jinx said not paying anntension "he'll charge extra don't you know about Ririn,Cloud,Noba (Me: did i name them right? i know it some times Lilin Cuade Nova) " Ceil asked. Jinx thought for a while she remembered a little duck or Brid plushie runing around to Beat up a lion plush toy and a turtle neck Pulshie trying to stop it. "yes i think a Duck plushie or bir and Trutle" Jinx said thinking hard "yes well you see them when they look like humans" Ceil said holding his finger up as if he was teaching her something Jinx stayed slitent "...yes i've seen one with a blue hoodie on" "hn well thats a Gigai one that looks like a Human body but is realy a human like doll so humans can see Soul reapers like Hanataro you can't see him now but you Hear him" "oh i see..." Jinx said still not paying antension but heard some of it.

Marcellus walked in the shack and said "i killed only 3 fiends oly 15 left to kill " "Marcellus why are you killing fiends and keeping count of the ones you have left to kill especluy the 4 brothers" ceil said and looked down to the ground. "well we have to kill 28 fiends to get out of this place including the ones Jinx and Hanataro killed that makes 15 i killed my share too well of course you know" marcellus finished because he did'nt want to disrepect there names. "but why 28" Jinx asked "because i heard and saw ths whit pale skull flying around saying "28 fiends seek Enternal rest" and "28 fiends in Entena rest past the doors of Judgement" and "no feinds in Entenal rest the Axe will end your life you and your friends" but we don't have much time if we stay here any longer we'll trun into fiends and when i was told that i felt the same feeling when that attacker did what he did it felt like he did this" Marcellus finshed the last words made no Sense Jinx was confused as useual Ceil was and fool Hanataro was'nt aware what was going on. "Nevar mind" he wne back out to kill more fiends Jinx followed to help Ceil just sighed then walked out to help make it quicker.

Well hanatro still dealing with his money gigai deilmma just sat there alone figuring out a quick way of making money 'i could just umm well be a Fiend hunter no i could just work again at burger king with ganju' he thought and thought and thought untill he got so Confused his brian stoped wroking for 4 seconds then he still did'nt have a idea. "what do you think is quick way to make money guys" Hanataro looked up to see a ementy shack a 1 Marcellus 1 Jinx 1 Ceil fighting a Enormous slug. "AHHHH OH MY GOD" he ran out the door forgeting his zanpato but had his bag on his back "hey i thought you were going to sit this one out" ceil teasted Hanataro "no i just spaced out" "-sigh- not another one of these guys wacth out this a has high Defeneses imposiible to do massive damge" Marcellus infromed the group.

* * *

BATTLE 

Marcellus

Jinx

Ceil

V.S

Denfensive slug

* * *

Marcellus: (Critacal strike) 'Defensive slug' 

Defenseive slug: 2,858

Jinx: (Necular bomb) 'all'

Denfensive slug: 4,743

Ceil: (darkness) 'All'

Denfensive: slug 1,275 (Megaton) 'Jinx'

Jinx: 20,836 OVER KILL

Marcellus: (swich) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: (shelids Bite) 'Denfensive slug'

Defensive slug: Def- 156

Denfensive slug: 9,999 (Dispel) 'Defensive slug'

Hanataro: (Hi pioton) 'Hanataro' 4,000

Ceil: (Over drive): Gia Giagas Blast 'Defensive slug'

Defensive slug: 2342

Hanataro: (Hundo 91: bloody sea) 'Denfensive slug'

Denfensive slug: 4,284 (Sime) 'All'

Hanataro: 8,396 poision/darkness/Curse

Ceil: poision/darkness/Curse

Defensive slug: (Megaton) 'Hanataro'

Hanataro: 18,375

Hanataro: (swich) 'marcellus'

Marcellus: (Hevan Beam) 'Denfensive slug'

Defensive slug: 52,834

BATTLE OVER.

* * *

Hanataro had casted life on jinx befor she was so far gone for the spell to work soon she got back up "uh that was one massive fiend hard to kill" she remembered that "Mgeaton" that hit her "we got have keep moving so we can get out of this crazy forest" Marcellus infromed the other 3 "don't forget and to save Naruto and stop Aizen and the Bunto" ceil said "uh but guys don't we need to use Ririn,Kuroud,Nova to find them them" Hanatro said jinx was jelous that every one else had said something important "OH AND SAVE THE VILAGE TOOO" Jinx yelled pround thast she remembered it she put her hands on her hips and held her head up high smiling like a crowd of people had been parsing her and cheering at her every body sweated droped at Jinx "Any way lets find the doors of Juddement first" Marcellus said "why" ceil asked marcellus looked at him " so we can know the way to there when we finish the fiend thing so we better hurry before we waste more time" Marcellus looked North,East,South,West then saw a sliver glint far in the distance. then Marcellus took a runers traker start pose then counted down in his head to 3 Hanataro and Ceil looked down at Marcellus confused untill Marcellus said 0 all they saw was dust and a trail leading miles away hey had forgotted Marcellyus moved fater then sonic and while Marce was runing he dodge all the trees he saw and forgot about Ceil Hantaro and jinx 'oops i'll run back to them later' he was almost to the sorce of the sliver light untill he hit something so fast he did not know what he him. it was a invisble wall Marcellus got p and looked at the person behind it looked like a human but was'nt and it looked like a mine dressed like one to Red and black strips insted of white,white face hands agaist a invisble wall "..." the fiends looked down at Marcellus. "what the hell" Marcellus said firce and was about to walk past the mine but bumbed into another invisble wall the Feind Mine Slicently Laughed Mocking him by walking into it to he Copied Marcelus every movement every inch he took up. "Grrr stop that your being realy annoying you stuipd Mine" the mine copied every expression and movement Marcellus took with every word "GRRRRR!" Marcellus was trunig red from anger the mine did the same Marcellus got An idea Marcellus truned to his side revling the left side of his body and took out a kunai knife from the right the mine did the same the extact time then Marcellus stabed hm self with the knife so did the mine but then Marcellus trun to revile the kunai knife really between his arm and torso not damge but the mine trun but the mine trun also to revile the mine had stabed him self in the smoagh deep 'basic the mine copies every move the extact time at what they** think **they see no matter what it is' soon the mine feel from what ever blood or what ever it had flowing in its sytem. marcellus walked passed were the wall was there was no wall by the time he walked passed he waited for his 3 fiends for 46 minites Ceil,Hanataro,and Jinx had catched up and tried to catch there breah they had sprited 3,273 meters (2.033842 miles) with out stoping at all not thinking about rest then they looked up breathing greatly heavily. Hanataro fell with a loud thump so did Jinx and ceil gasping for air loudly Marcellus looked down at them he waited 5 minites for them to catch there breath soon they got up and they're heart was beatting normaly well expcet Hanataro sense he dose'nt have lungs. "are you guys done i fought off 6 fiends while you were in "fish mode" " Marcellus Finsied Ceil and the others looked up and saw a tall white sliver door taht looked like Kidom hearts door but no wall Jinx went to the other side but no exit "it one of those portal doors i see we are in another world and universe that door conects to our" marcellus did'nt get to finshed because he stop waiting for Ceil to cut him off as useral "and" Hanataro said waiting he looked at Ceil for a long time marcellus just kept staring "uh Marccllus is there somethin on my armour" ceil asked confused then he cotuioned "world and ..." he contiouned "well that all i know" 

well okay the 4 of them opened the white door as soon as they did the white flash they saw eirlar went pass them,qucikly. "there is again" Ceil yelled,but before,the four of them could run after it, they heard a roar behind them they all looked back a saw a little Tonberry with a gravle "gasp" Hanatro gasp "you know thing Hanatro" marcellus asked Hanataro stamered "it the thing that passes Jugedment on souls too send them to Hell or soul socuity or Hevan" he answered "i see..."

BATTLE

* * *

Marcellus HP: 99,999 

Ceil HP: 9,999

Jinx HP: 9,000

Hanataro HP: 60,000

V.S

Critalcal Jugde 99,999 (acualy 828,000)

* * *

Marcellus: (Mega punch) 'Critalcal Judge' 

Critalcal jugde: Immune

Ceil: (Dark sword) 'Critacal Judge'

Critacal judge: iMmune

Jinx: (Bomb-ost) 'all'

Critacal Judge: Immune

Hanataro: (holy) 'Critacal Judge'

Critacal judge: 32 (Judgement day) "all"

Marcellus: (Hevan heal:) (plus) 35,936

Ceil: (Darkness Imbreace:) 67,826 --Over Kill--

Jinx: (Asintant hand:) (plus) 8,263

Hanataro: (Loving Hevan Imbrace:) (plus) 99,999

Marcellus: (Putird Breath) "all"

Critacal Judge: Disable/sleep/Petify/confuse/Imoblize/slow/blind/Poision/doom/stop/sap/oil/Disease/Silince

BATTLE OVER

the 4 of them wen to the gate and were out of the Forest

THE LEAF VILAGE

Marcellus was happy he was Back in the vilage but happy faces truned to shocked faces,the vilages was a mess like the last war between Sound and leaft bodies piled up togather and blood splatered against the floor and wall, Bodies of Abu black op. Derek and Tyron came out helping with people. Derek looked p and sighed "where the hell were all of you at" Marcellus ignored the smaller boy and walked past like he seen nothing "sup" Tyron said to the others "hey tyron" Hanataro said waving at him trying to start up a coverstaion . "there was a war the astasuki quit and stop there abtion so the Atasuki is free to go,any body strong can jion it" derek answered quickly not having a void of Emontion on his face "oh where Naruto" Tyron asked falling down from excsution" every body looked down to the ground "what you acyt like he dead" Derek said trying to be smart.

"he is" were only ceil words Tyron and Derek went pail so did 2 other people who were listening in

* * *

THERE end of Chapter im going to be Updating this story like crazy nothing else until youtube is normal i can't get "Eternal life with Marcellus Evoultion" out of my head it after pt 1-4 after Were all same,Pistol minor,Sannin reunion, after every thing i said i was going to do so it in 1st place in the race.

* * *

AN: put in the sumaery Madea x Jiraya Sasuke x Sakura Lilin x Ichigo Tsunade x Pein hints of,Ceil x Renji (Me: major in Part 2) Derek x Jinx (Me: Derek if you are Reading this and you don't like her **shut up **then!) Garret x Hinata Oriheme x kuroud Hints of Nova x Chad (Major in Part 2) Amy x Sliver hints of Temari x tenten. well see you later. so now i don't have writers block but now im mad im mad becuase 4 coments left to go but i have so many new Idea's im only asking for 5 coments normally i would ask for 30 or 52 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: your not Voting on my poll vote for my poll and i will update faster. well since you all don't like my battle sytem i decided to change it but,then i thought FUCK YOU ALL FLAMERS, but im going to change it. when it says _Flan 2 did a seris of slaps that did 543 damage _it means the number still shows but people can still see it except every one in Battle is moving around and attack freely and im describing the Attack. changing the Bttle sytem like this makes me want to Discontued this story and never update ever again until you all except it, but i ignore the Basterd in me which is RARE. and i realized, well i Already knew i can't spell so NO flamers i can't spell, and all of you flamers out there your real Imatrue, the way you give your comments so im gonna check my spelling, and putereral and THANK YOU for the Person whogave thatreview for "Madea sannin reuion" and "THANK YOU flamers for reviewing Hell i really don't give a damn if it flame or telling me i should be Banned it a Comment. So i can't spell to save my life, at least i not one of those Writer snobs who think they supior to every body and could care less, about they're family and friends. i jioned fanfiction to let my Thoughts and Feeling out, to make sure i stay in touch with my true self, a person at smart on the outside a person whos a human being inside so Flamers your giving me Compliments !"

so

Defensive Slug - Hp: 52,000

Def: 200

Mp: 50  
-------------------------------------

Time Bee- Hp: 5,000

Def: 13

Mp: 600  
----------------------------------------

* * *

Algure assaisent (BOSS)- Hp: 993,245 

Def: 255

Att: 224

Mag: 00

Mp: 500  
------------------------------------

Lost soul (BOSS)- Hp: 464,915

Def: 216

Att: 62

Mag: 208

Mp: 999  
--------------------------------------

Angra Demon (BOSS)- Hp: 890,297

Def: 225

Att: 200

Mag: 192

Mp: 912  
----------------------------------------

these are the BOSSES of the day, they are marcellus,Naruto,Hanataro in little plushie form. The 3 travle togather have simalar Friend ship but may be small but PACK a Massive Punch, (the size of Kon plushie) attack in a group, Algure Asssient- Massive enormus attack power always attack in critacal damge 2x. the 4 spikes on it heads are sharp as Needles but seems like Hair (that the way i use to draw myself...), looks- round head black and white a stick for a troso and long shorts, buts seems to have no legs. the leader of the troublesome Trio. a Hanataro small pushie, Lost soul- also a drawing, with a powerful sword, a expert at Magicks, being only a stick and bagy black pants. Angra Demon- the 2nd strongest va through Frueled by Demon power still the 2nd Strongest, Quciker then the human eye can see.

these 3 Sized Plhushie Deviles will be having Encouters with marcellus,Hanataro,Naruto geting into awsome battles, allthorughout the Seris of Part 1 1-43 chapters. this time the 3 are taking out Jounin Abu black op and no one can see to kill them. Marcellus and Hanataro do this Advanced Elite Mark just before, taking the protal to the Soul sorcuty but frist...

* * *

a drak shadow looms over Ichigo and draws his sword about to strike down, Ichigo was about to be Killed in his sleep. 

BATTLE

Ririn

Cloud

Nova

V.S

Aizen

Ririn Nova and Cloud in there dolls forms had gotten pretty strong enough to take down a few Bount,Arracer Enmines. Nova was able to teleport up to 500 Meters,Cloud could morth into anything evan a Menos and the thing he morth into he has all there Ablites Lilin was amazing at Taijustsu Better then lee and Gai and can create Soild Illissions. But still the 3 of them would'nt stand a Chance against Aizen 4/10 really Aizen smirked and asked "do you really think you 3 really stand one chance against Me ?" Aizen said as he Twisted Smirked. Ririn Knew he was right, but they had to do there best untill they could think of something, Nova Manged to Teleport to his back and kick his head and did 6,853 Damage. Aizen smiply swated, Nova to the coner far away. Ririn was now capble of Creating Soilid Illionisions, she created 6 Clouds who simpily ran around Aizen, while Ririn Leaped to the Attack aizen by hiting him with her 2 by 2 Kick Being a distraction Aizen just effortlessly move his head left the Damage was miss but the Damage he toke was 6 hits 9,485 Damage 9,627 Damage 9,064 Damage 19,452 Critacal Damage 9,290 Damage 9,106 Damage. Which launched Aizen up into the air and Hit the Celling, while Ririn on the wall leap off of it and flipped, then a Powerful kick hit aizen in his Back 45,936 Damage.

Aizen was then Smirked at there Efforts then Appered Behind the 6 cloud that was about to Attack head on and then Slice !, the 6 of them were just Illusion's , Cloud came out of Nova Teleporter thing above Aizen, he Replied by swiching his forward, that Cloud was just an Illusion that split into 3 other, Aizen side step the other 2 Miss Damaged, the other the real Cloud actully landed another blow on Azien a Berage of Punches, it had done 35,250 Cirtacal Damage. Aizen agin Smirked and sighed, He flashed step behind Ririn Cuting her in half again an Illusion, Rrirn tried Using Cloud as a Club 8 hits all MISSED hits.

Ririn Slamed cloud to the Ground leaping up to a Great height, Spining like a Missle to glide at Aizen, Aizen was all of a Sudden at the other end of the room Cloud was split in Half, arm disconeted for Cloud 83,462 Damage for Nova 84,195 Damage, Both of there Mod Orbs still Intect and in Perfect Condition but there bodies wow, Ririn had gotten up form the Impact of the wall. Aizen Sthed(sp) his Sword, and truned back to Ririn. Lilin smirked a little she had to do her absolute best in this one shot to Protect her Crush Ichigo, she had'nt told Him she loves him yet (this is before My little Brid so sue me!). in this duck plushie through... she ran fast as Sonic and Made 2 Illusions that ran the 1st Prepare a Powerful kick full of Spiritual Energy the middle Dashed Flipping and stoped her 2 feet Dashing at him the 3rd Spinning like a Missle Massive Spiritual Energy in the Beak, Aizen was shocked for a Berif Moment all 3 hits 74,284 Damage 53,838 Damage 96,836 Damage . it sent him out the Window, Stuned for a while. Ririn looked out the window "i'll be back thorugh" Aizen said and disapearded. Ririn just could not belive Ichigo slept threw all that.

a terrified Kon Emerged from Under the Bed, Ririn looked back at him Furious that he did'nt lift a Finger to evan try to help or Call Urahara. "i have to get to Urahara Quick,Nova Cloud stay here a Bit and Ichigo's Sister Yuzu will patch you up KON !!!" Lilin Thought Qucikly and giving order. she Grabed Kon and rid him to Urahara's Shop and Busted threw th door Again...

Jinta and Ururu stop there Fighting and gazed at Lilin. Ririn jumped off of Kon, "Jinta Quickly can you please get Urahara san, Aizen tried to kill Icigo today in his sleep" Ririn said wth Haste. Tensai jumped out of No where and said "WHAT !!!! Aizen here !!!???!!!" he quckly ran though out the shop Sakura came out of the Left door, "Oh Ririn hey how has it Been Going" Sakura waved at her. Ririn waved back Jinata said "uh is he Okay" he said Obsevering Kon he pretty much Looked Tired and drain of Energy "So sakura Hows Urahara" Ririn said she had remebered Jiraya and Urahara Fighting of 2 of the Bount. Urahara came out all bandged up and wounded, greatly "Huh what Happened, whats this about Aizen" Urahara asked Over hearing the Conversation "Urahara-san you should'n be moving Around already your Wounds are still freash" Sakura Interupted Concerd for her Paitent. "Im alright Sakura" Urahara Repiled "Aizen came into Ichigo room to try and Kill him in his sleep, but Me,Nova and Cloud fought him off" Ririn finshed. "i see" Urahara thought for a while. 'he already making his move huh what is he planing ?' he mentally asked.

* * *

High school

Amy,Oriheme,Tasuki,Ino,Tenten and Cream and the other grils were having lunch togather under a Sakura tree near the High school. "ah im so glad we all have a break from all the danger" Amy said Eating her Sandwicth, Ino Repiled "yeah all those Mission are kind of Trouble some" Oriheme Giggled a Little "Ino-san you sound a little like Shikamaru are you too togahter now" Ino spit out the Jucie she was drinking, and Chocked on some of it. "wha wha what!" She said blushing from Embressment "NO NO No no no...im sorry i snaped at you like that Oriheme but NO! he's not my type he too lazy." (i HATE Ino x Shikamaru, it too much of it and Annoying and Possible) Amy jumped in "Really what about that Sasuke Hottie" Amy asked in a High Pithed voice "Nope i already know now my love will never be Returned he cares more About revenged then any body else that... Basterd." Ino whispered the curse. to dodge the Subject "Amy has Sonic told his Feeling to you yet" Ino said Forceing herself to Smile, hoping the Converstaion would change.

"well... no he keeps runing away, he's to Fast" Amy pouted, Taskui Smile a Little "well this is werld all your loves are caught up in something". Cream saked in her low sweet voice "what do you mean? " "well Amy Sonic has no Feelings for you at all or just is shy" Taskui Explained a little Amy looked down to the floor. and grabed another sandwicth. "Ino, your love dose'nt care for you at all or Notice you Exist at all and left all his friends for revenge" Ino stoped Eating and knew Tasuki was right,and stood silent for a Second. "Tenten,your Depresed because you found out Neji or Lee Dose'nt like you at all" Tenten just stoped and Shook her head. "Oriheme you had to fall in love with one of the Arrcer's or they'd Kill you" Oriheme stoped and thought for a while with Confusion written all on her face."Cream your too young to love the person you Like and he gonna die in like 5 or 6 years" Cream almost broke into tears, but Understood why she said that. "and im in Love with a Perverted Idiot who likes me for my Breast, and Dose'nt like me at all, oh man lets face Ririn is the only one who has last hope for love..." Every body shook there heads. Amy looked around at every one "OHH did Ririn tell Ichigo her Feelings" she said. Tenten repiled "Nah i don't think so she might end up Getting hurt and he will have to Answer to Urahara" Tenten taking her last bite of the Villnala cake.

* * *

Hiden Leaf Vilage

"why are we doig this Mission again Hanatro ?" Marcellus asked Fusterated as the Thunder master and Soul reaper enterd the Hokage tower, "im just sayin we should'nt be wasting time doing a Mission, while we should be in Hundo Mundoe looking for naruto !" Marcellus snapped at the Young Soul reaper. and then replyed "it a S-rank Mission through" "but then why can't abu black op do it then" the Thunder master Replied back "good question" Tsunade answered "it because this Mission is happening in the Leaf villgae and the Mince is at the gates of the Vilage we sent 26 abu black op out there but none came back there bodies were found all" all we Know is this Picture of them" She finally finshed "Oh my,and why d-do we have to do this" Hanatroo asked having 2nd thoughts about taking this Mission really forced "Because you 3-i mean 2 can take down all 3 and if you succed you can go to the Soul socediuty"

Marcellus eye twiched Hanatro Sweat droped. the Picture was poorly drawn and had a small stick figure of a big head normal size and spikes that seemed like Hairs and a other stick figure with Pants, and the hair of Naruto, the 3rd had the hair of hanataro. "i swear these drawning look Familar" marcellus thought for a while "hey they kinda do" Hanataro agreed. 'i got it!, there the Drawing that i use to draw when Me,Hanataro and Naruto Battled Fiends in them" Marcellus Finshed 'but how'd did theyy i mean wha never mind i'll think later' Marcellus finally said "we'll accept this Mission" and walked out to the place.

2 Abu black op were Fatelty Massively Wounded, Maybe the Surviors "what the ?" Marcellus looked Confused he thought he should help them and ask what happen but letting his Inner Basterd out is alway Frist and Help NEVER. "well there 2 more trash to clean up from this world" "MARCELLUS !!!" Hanataro yelp in Disapionted "WHAT ! they have no emotion and Devserve to get whats coming to them, that why there are criminal ninja in there wrold..." Marcellus trailed off before he could Finish "..." hanataro said Nothing and just walked off to the place where the Past comes back. Marcellus Walked faster to catch up and what they saw Shocked them Beyond Belief. the 3 things i told you about (i don't feel like Desbring it) the 3 looked up at what they belive to be Gaints, the 3 ran togather and leaped in the Middle of the Woodend Circle. and made a Tower "Lost soul".

Stubbled a bit and fell so did the tower that was made, Hanataro Sweat droped also Marcellus "this is surpose to be the Mence that Killed 26 Abu back op we really can't Take these things Serously, allthough i did draw these things so they are Powerfull" Marcellus said "uh um oh 'MizuJizu' Hanataro yelled out the Name of his Zanpato to realse his Zanpato Shikai form.

BATTLE

the 3 of them split up algure Assisnt attck Hanatro which did 99,999 damage Hanatro tried to block but failed he was knocked back by the small replica of himself by his Sword, the Paper relpilcate swyung the sword down creating and shotting out 5 of those black blades Marcelus jumped into the way knocking them in the way causeing them to be PARRY. the Angra Demon went towrad Marcelus at the speed of sound and it wne right through Marcellus the Damage was small snese of Marcellus's Dimond perial Defensive skin. it caused 0 Damage, the Assaint Algure and Lost soul ran tooward Marcellus attempting to attack, him marcellus sumoned 1 defensive star (the blue star) both were deflected to the ground.

the spikey Hair Drawing use it's 3rd storest move "Growing threat" the spikey hair Drawing Level had doubled , and now was immune to Attacks and Magicks. the Spikey haired drawing had ran to him head on, and attack with a Head butt but got MACTHED with a blue star. Marcellus was surpirsed 'this thing attack rivals the Defencse star' the Blue star shattered, the spikey haired Drawing knocked away, to his feet. Mean while Hanataro was fighting thwe Angra demon and Lost soul.

the Angra demon had tail whiped Hanataro and caused 76,386 Damage. Hanataro was about to do his Blade berage (like Inyuyasha's Adamate Berage but, it shoots out thousands of them 5000-8000) but the Lsot soul, span around and then looking like a spining top Angra dwemon hoped on and 3 tailes and was now greatly dangerous. Hanatro dogded it it was a MISS the 2nd time Hanatro leaped out of the way, and SHUNPO back to the ground, the Dangorus top was sping and almpst had him but he Jumped out of the way to the left and Marcellus and the Spikey Drwing was in the path both got hit Accedntly for Marcellus caused 645 Damage the Spikey drawing 3153 Damage, both being knocked against the gates doors.

the 2 stop there attack, the Lost soul Casted Renew on the Spikey Drawing, Hanataro Realsed his Blade Berage and marcellus Jumped to aviod the damage, The spikey drawing did the sae the Gate got hit with 5137 Blades, the doors were down to the ground "opps" Hanatro laughed Nervouly. the Lost soul ran to Hanataro and swung his blade leftward 6 of the black daggers came out, Hanataro responded by doing the same all 12 colided with Each other and were Defelceted. the Spikey Drwing attacked with it head which are the Niddles 8 hits and all Critacal 73,973 crtai Dam, 76,937 Crita Dam, 77,037 crit Dam,73,936 crit Dam, 80,626 crit Dam, 78,823 Crit Dam, 74,613 crit Dam,74,590 Crit Dam. Marcellus attack responded with a "volt tackle" the Spikey drawnig was hit straight on, he damage was 99,999 damage, the spikey haired drawing repiled by head butting him with blind speed, 99,999 Critacl Damage. Marcellus was Knocked backed for a while but, Prepared a jutsu "Zues thunder ball bolts" 3 (im not spelling out the word three, i don't feel like it, it's a watse of typing time CoughCoughJackCoughCoughCoughassCough) Enormas thunder balls rounded the boy Marcellus ran threw Between the 3 small drawning it hit all three of Mini Drawings. all 3 hits 99,999 damage 99,999 damage 99,999 damage, Hanataro had Manage to doge the attack, by using flash step to dodge it.

the 3 mini just fleed out of the gate and soon were out of sight. Hanataro had sighed. "Mission complete" Marcellus said feeling glad that they could finally go to the...Hundo Mundoe. they reported to Tsunade and left the Vilage.

* * *

AN: ..No coment... 


	9. Skip to Chapter 51

Chapter -1 

well im sorry readers if your disapionted with my stories i mean chapter n eternal life with Marcellus IM SKIPPING ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER 51 the action after that is great i promise you won't be disapionted, i just could'nt stand doning any more chapters of pt 1 because i could'  
nt stop thinking about chapter 51 -111 and so on so Im sorry for you people who wanted to see who Naruto was brought back to life...

the 2nd ending theme sence you will never get to read it except this time **Brand new Year**

_brand new start._

_brand new year._

_i wake up and look at the bright blue sky._

_In the Begining once again a whole 12 months left to go._

_many new adventures lay await in this new year._

_gazing at the new star._

_so many people moving around so fasr._

_every body preparing now trying so hard to move on and target._

_There trying so hard to be prepared for new blows._

_there ar times when i feel i can't keep up with the world._

_i feel so left behind ._

_it so hard to try._

_but it okay because._

_it's a brand new year._

_and a brand new start._

_the night sky is full of new year stars._

-Marcellus (copy right)

and the 3rd ending theme i have no idea...


	10. Chapter 51

Chapter 51. Leaving Home

A/N: im not filling you in on any thng you readers don't desevre it, im sorry im just Soooo depressed, that i had to do this, but you all don't care. im not filling you in on jack still.

Tsunade could'nt beleave what she had heard right did marcellus say "he wants to leave the vilage and jion Atasuki ?" Tsunade was very confused at this she looked into marcellus's face his face showed determanation and seriouness, so he was'nt joking. Tsunade collected herself and asked "why ?" "beacuse--" there was a slight hesitation in Marcellus sentence yes ?" tsunade just waved her hand around and around for him to go on "i want to answer some questions and find them on my own" Marcellus finshed and looked up at her hoping she would say yes. she thought for a long time.

Tsunade's P.O.V

i did'nt know what to say, should i say yes or no, if i say no he'll go any way and there nothing i can do nothing to stop him. if i say yes, and then Naruto and hanataro find's out it will crush them mentally it will be a huge blow, so what do i do. i rubed my templates thinking for a while, Naruto would go after him to try and bring him back and get himself killed, hanataro well i don't know what he'd do but im sure he'll help Naruto, Naruto would just go threw the same thing when Sasuke left, but every one can't say in this vilage forever every ninja gotta spread there wings always like me but i stayed in that caged i said "Yes" Marcellus was jumping up happily, but unkown to him Hanataro was listening in on the conversation,i decided to just not say any thing and let Marcellus explain himself.

Marcellus walked out unknown to him a shocked hanataro was standing frozing, i just wanted to watch the looked at Hanataro and Marcellus's face. Marcellus opened the door and it reville a Very timid Hanataro standing and looking speechless. Marcellus stoped to look at him once then said nothing,i was bewilled on what just happened, Hanataro just stood there, pale with a hint of Saddness on his face, finaly Hanataro truned around and said just about when i was about to go back to my paper wrok, if do paper you mean go back to sleep. "Why Marcellus why don't you ever tell me any thing !!!" Hanatro yelled again, Marcellus truned around and replied "Why should i tell you or Naruto anything right now" Hanataro clenched his fist and bit his lip hard trying to hold back tears "Beacuse Were best friends and and i-i expect us to tell ecahother anything !" Hanataro snaped back back. "im sorry Hanataro but, i ned to go and seak out my own answers, im just very confused and it hard for me to figure out what to do i just feel like im only helping myself and not contributing to our Friendship and the team evan this Vilage! i just want to answer my own questions, so please don't tell Naruto if you do he'll try to come after me to stop me i don't want to beat him down and make him feel the same pain as he felt when sasuke lef t and so im sorry" Marcellus with out takeing one last glance. turned around and left, with out one more word. i was so shocked i did'nt know what to tell Naruto now Hanatro just stood there Staying nothing but i saw one tear drop to the floor.

and asked myself what have i done, was it for the better or the worse.

NORMAL P.O.V

Marcellus walked off to the Masion he and madea and his brothers lived he went inside.Madea was siting in her chair, looking as if she was waiting for Marcellus Marcellus stoped walking as he heard the pistol packing Granny speak "well i see your finally growing up Marcellus" Madea smirked a little, "Madea your not going to try and stop me..." Marcellus was a little confused by the sannin Strange behavior. "Nope what kind of Ninja would i be if i stoped yer from seeking your own Answers by your own free will" Madea concluded. Marcellus then notice she was sowing something, marcellus at down so he could have 1 last final chat with the sannin "sooo what are you--" Marcellustrying to make a converstion but was interupted "you know Sam will be devastated" Madea said not looking up. Marcellus looked down, he really had'nt cared about sam he eavn did'nt care if the boy had died, Marcellus saw him as a Useless infuior Ninja that will die some day, marcellus had alway Beat the crap out of sam for every little thing, evan though the boy was older he was weaker then a gennin (really he is !) and acted like a Idiotic,annoying Retard that did any thing to get Marcellus's attension, and saying he was his equal rival showed how stupid he was.

"so, no matter what he says i really don't care evan if he kills himself, he does'nt understand one single thing about me or anyone of my friends,he enjoys messing up every thing i accompish by trying to bring me down Sam -heh- he annoying i forgot he exsited" Marcellus stood up and walked to his room. 'poor little sam to bad he heard every thing' Madea thought to herself she had easliy sensed Sam chakara. (Sam-the weakist one in the whole seris out of all the bleach,sonic and Naruto charaters. sad isn't it) Sam hand fell from the door knob, he was about to open as Marcellus cam in, but when he found out Marcellus was leaving.

Sam ran back to his room and shut the door silenlty siting in the coner, saying nothing as the horrid words of Marcellus went threw his head. he remebered every thing that he could .

Flash back

a happy 13 year old sam was skipping (...) to a 9 year old marcellus and Naruto, "Marcellus-Sampai, did you see i did the tranformation justsu and truned into me but with out the smoke, the teacher said i not fit to be a real ninja and got espaled from the school isn't that wondleful" Sam said Happily, Marcellus glared at the very sight of sam Marcellus had punched him in his smoach "IDOIT YOU"LL NEVER BECOME A NINJA DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, IT MEANS YOUR USELESS TRASH WAITING TO BE KILLED !!!! DEAD WEIGHT" Marcellus yelled at the older boy "Marcellus !" Naruto said Grabing Marcellus's arms to stop him from hurting the older boy who had coughes out a little blood, the punch was Massive and strong (Because of the Diamond diamond fruit, and my Amazing strengh) Sam fell to the ground Holding his smoagh, the spot "nice one Marcellus Sempai--" Sam was kncoked out cold. Naruto jsut stood there speacless at Sam's Stuipidty, he flet sorry for same (Not that i whup his ass) that he'll never be a Ninja .

Marcellus walked away a vioce stoped him, "Marcellus !" Naruto was really worry for sam, he problily was dead, Marcellus truned his back and said "he'll be back on his feet in 5,4,3,2,1" Sam had goten up. Sam smiled a little at Marcellus, happy that he got his attenion. Naruto was shocked, he'd knew some day sam will snap, some day all that happiness will be full of hate like sasuke after 2 days ago. "come on Naruto were going to Urahara shop Hanataro waiting" Naruto ran to cath up.

"Marcellus you should go apolligise" Naruto said with a angry look on his face " im not going to" Marcelllus said and gave Naruto the look that said "what are you gonna do" Naruto yelled "WHY !!!". the 2 were still walking because "sam won't survive in this world he counts onothers to much and will die easliy, i want him to be strong !" Marcellus finshed. Marcellus stoped his walking an felt stupid. "sorry i yelled at you Marcellus try not to be much of a abuser okay, and when we get to Urahara's shop don't drop mr Hat and clogs in the hospital, he still geting better after the last time you and Mr teasai ha--" Marcellus had said "allright alright already"

End of flash back

Sam had remeberd all the other abuse him and the others got, the 4 of them could never win against marcellus. after that Sam had never looked up to marcellus agin he only saw Marcellus as a kill target... (i will whup his A--)

AT the VILAGE GATE

Marcellus had his bag of every thing, he was ready to go and jion Astsuki. Marcellus picked up his bag, he toke one last glance at the vilage and felt no regret about any thing for what he was doing, because he knew he will retrun one day and all will be well. The abu black op saw him coming was about to pull there katans. Marcellus pulled out his pass that tsunade had gave him. the abu saw this pass and asked "what is your purpos for leaving" the Abu black op on the left asked,Marcellus was too tried of every thing right now. he gave the abu a fake smile and said "i was just curious about personals things and i just got tired of everyone saying "your not helpin" " the abu was a first confused but did'nt ask questions.

"but you do relize leaving this vilage your friends and famlies, will break there hearts and they might hate you for the rest of you life" the Abu on the right said Marcellus replied "i don't care cause i know who my true friends are ad they will apect me back no matter what so there im not aftraid of rejection". the abu agreed "you can pass" Marcellus was about to walk out that gate but "HEEEEEEY !!!" Marcellus truned around, his eyes were full of fear and confusion, it was the goofy cheerful Luffy captin of the straw hats prates, the future hokage Naruto and Sonic and Ashlee. Naruto smile was pure and like a child's "hey marcellus are you going on some dangours super cool sirank mission" Luffy said getting excited. "Ahhh and your not taking meeee" Naruto complained and conutiued "Grandma tsunade said they're were no more Mission for 2 months she lies too much" Marcellus tried to aviod the look in there eyes he did'nt want to see there feelings after he told them. he had too now. 'okay i should just run nothing more' marcellus thought to himself. Ashlee jumped in and said " good luck with the mission" marcellus did'nt know what to say, ashle would be Devastated.

Sonic would under stand any way, Luffy would be alright and will just tell me to just chase what you think it's right but Naruto... he was a greatly differnt matter. He would try to stop him no matter what it takes. "Marcellus MARCELLUS!!!" luffy was now fully in his face Marcellus was surpisred "oh your not Dead,you fell into a trace there for second" Luffy smiled "Marcellus you act like your leaving for good and never coming back" Naruto said jokinly. Marcellus looked down at the ground. Naruto was Bewillded at the time but knew what was going on. Naruto face was pale he bit his lip hard enough to spill blood "why ? Marcellus no..." Ashlee and Sonic were confused, luffy somehow always knew for the past 4 weeks, he could see right threw any one some how.

Marcellus summoned the last of his courage "i feel im only contributing too myself, i feel im helping no one i feel so sllfish im sorry Naruto please forgive me, i want to find my own answers, i just can't do it here, i want to unlock my new powers so i can acualy help others, its hard to plan something like this cause of all of my loved ones Luffy" Marcellus had truned to luffy, "you out of all people under stood why i am doing this, Thank you" Luffy Smiled widely Marcellus truned to ashlee "Ashlee you were always there to surpport me no matter what i'd do,Thank you" Marcellus truned to sonic "Sonic i'd knew you Understand any thing i do, let it be evil or good and thinking what would you do in this situation, you always gave me Courage, Thank you" Marcellus truned to Naruto.

it was very hard for Marcellus to look at Naruto "Naruto it Too hard,you and Hanataro were the only true ones that really felt like my family you were the ones i could truely count on, no matter what happen when i needed help or when i did'nt need help you both were always there,Thank you" Marcellus truned around to leave, but a kunai was thrown 2 feet away from him mean a battle, all eyes truned on naruto "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !!!!" Luffy yelled "im sorry but i won't let you take one step out off this vilage,you always Helped every one Marcellus you helped me and hanatro most of all, evan through it did'nt look like it you helped sam evrybody around you you helped" Naruto held up a Kunai. "NARUTO !!!" came the pleading vioce of Ashlee "just let him go" hopefulness was in her eyes Naruto ignored her. "Marcellus go" Luffy step in front of Naruto ready to fight him. Sonic did also. Marcellus had ran threw the gate, and looked back then flashed step.

Marcellus P.O.V

i ran as fast as i could from the vilage after the flash step not thinking about anything else, hoping luffy and Sonic would be okay but then i stoped and thought. 'no wait what am i doing im only helping my self if i run away, i always thought, runing away would change something but it would'nt, Luffy and sonic are in Danger. i don't want to hurt Naruto, but Luffy and Sonic are sarcficeing there slavles for Me, not thinking about there own dreams i don't want that responbleaty of my 2 friends geting killed by my best friends just for me no, i will go back and knock out Naruto' after i made up my game plan i Flashed steped back to the gate of the Vilage the 2 abu Black ops were knocked out, the gate were almost rumble, Sonic was down for the count, Ashlee was gone i knew Ashlee had gone to warn Tsunade-kun. Luffy was still holding out, Naruto was Breathing Critacal i knew soon, 2 tails would tranfrom now. Luffy looked back at me, and said nothing but was a little Disapionted.

I was ready to realse my Borade side and let him take Naruto down by using the Sonaya road.

'Marcellus what the hell ! i have to take down Naruto !!! Finaly i always wanted to fight him'

'borade no just use your, "Tearing Dimond spike" to land him in the hospital'

"realse !" i said as Broad cam out with glasses holding his useal Manga. "Get out of my way Luffy ! i don't need your help at all" Naruto toke his fighting stance at 3 tails was fromed now, Broad as Usaul Underestmating the eneamy, really i did'nt know if Naruto was Friend or Foe, i was so confused right now i wanted to just run awaynright now from the vilage but so badliy to help out. but Underesitamating the Enamny, but Naruto could'nt beat Borad with 8 tails froms not with 2 of the masters of the "Sonaya sister road" He could'nt evam beat Rika (From air gear) only with 5 tails tail form im sure, but i knew this battle was going to be a Quick one. i warned luffy "LUFFY you don't want to get in the way of this !" he only shook his head at me 'alright'

END OF CHAPTER 51 AN: you all thought i was joking did'nt you 50 was going to be a speaical but i wanted to skip to this one. now here the 4th ending "Memories" 

Oh oh oh oh ohh.

i take one last cold look at the the vilage that was once my home.

i walk Ambadoanig my Memories and relations.

all these memories hiting me like a ton of bricks.

i miss laughing with my friends all those happy times.

im remembering them like it was yesterday.

We have family that just want to help and yet...

Family still go different paths.

i still remeber when they were on the same and went threw the same door

we say good bye but still hold on to the Memories.

but it's hard to let them go and call them memoires, i still hold on to them the refusing to call them memories.

As we move on and say hello to new memoires.

and new firends that guide as allways.

These Memories i remeber them to well.

when me and my brother use too run to our best firend,irseperiable.

i can't shake these memories there permanate.

i searched and searched and searched.

just for a reason why it like this now.

AN: there i have no idaea for 3rd when i was writing this, i was thinking of the Blood plus music. 


	11. Chapter 52

AN: notes heller readers, so im am okay to see you all again so i don't won any body Acept my self and the Diamond Diamond fruit cursed furit i ate, and the star thing, im just Buroowing Naruto,Bleach,One piece from my higher ups, you other people know there your higher ups when you do a story to. 

Chapter 52. Friend and his Memories One with the story

BATTLE

Borad just sidesteped at Naruto the Damage was MISS. Naruto Fliped side ways, his legs proceeding to Miss it's target, Borad was just reading his Manga not paying attension to anything. Naruto Tried trowing his fist at the speed of light but all attepts was MISS. Eights tails Naruto was geting furious at this, the air was tense enuogh, Luffy was tried enough 'Man this is a exciting battle come on don't fall asleep' Luffy proceeded to puch himself in his abs to keep himself awake but no progress. Borad had and decided to fight back. he droped his Manga and faced the Fuming 8 tails naruto,his face wa full of rage and Fury, Borad just ducked at the,Powerful killing blow that was thrown at him Many more was, the last one was cuaght easliy, before anyone knew it, Naruto was sent 10 ft away, th 8 tailed Naruto apeared behind Borad an,swung his claws like swing of a knife, borad just caught it and threw Naruto away again, 8 tails Naruto made a hand sign and bam hundereds of clones were around borad in one second.

10 came at him, Prepaering a new stlye and a more powerful stlye of the "Uzikmai bearge" Borad ducked not giving anyting any effort making 3 Naruto's stabing eachother with, the kunia's knifes, 4 other Naruto's swung there foot upward,Borad again ducked, grabing 2 of the legs as fast as a Aligtor's jaw snaping downward, then Slaming the 2 toghetr causing them to 'poof' disapear in a puff of smoke. the other 2... well the original Naruto was down for now the shadow clone gone. "yawn, is this all you have to offer Naruto, and your in 8 tails stae your lucky we're going easy on you now." Broade said looking down at him Naruto was struggling to get up. 'no i won't let him go, like sasuke' Naruto looked to marcellus (not boread) Marcelus wanted to advoid that gaze. 'more than any one in this vilage you and Hanataro help me the most but you Marcellus alway helped me'

Flash back

A 6 year old naruto was standing at the top of the Acdamy 3 bullies bulling as usaral, Naruto was down on the ground, Blood oozing fom his arms Great cuts in his arms and legs Naruto was surround my a little pool of blood, his blood "you Demon you desevre to rot in HELL, we'll make it much more easer for you" the 3 bullys about 8 or 9 years old. One of them pulled out a kunai knife. A person burst threw the door it was Marcellus (Me: yes me i will fuck those 3 up top to bottem ! I WILL) "what the hell is wrong with you people !" Marcellus snaped "heh if it isn't the Fucked up mental Freak sticking up for this Demon" one of the boys said. Marcellus growled to a More Dangours killing tone and intent "Bicth ! don't mess with me i will FUCK YOU UP ! i will drop you in the hosptial you don't know ME !" Marcellus said cracking his knuckles. Nauto had the strenght to get up and he Pucnhed the boy who insluted his friend "Don't you yo ever inslut my firends like that !" naruto was breathing hazerly. the boy that got hit growled and punched him to the ground "DON'T EVER LAY ONE HAND ON ME YOU DISGUTING DEMON !" Marcellus had Punched the boy on his face knocking out 3 teeth, then he took the other 2 boys arms by surpirse then slamed them into the ground and then threw them down the steps. Marcellus notice Naruto lost Massive blood. "NARUUTO !!!!" Marcellus yellled out Hanataro had made the sence (ME: why did'nt he...) he healed him and then helped Marcellus get Naruto to the hospital "thank Hanataro" Marcellus chriped.

that day the 3 boys was hosptilzed for 5 months, the parents did'nt press chrages for some reason... and each day what ever bully messed with Naruto or Ashlee,Shikamaru,Chouji,Shino got there asses handed to them by Marcellus and a little 'Droped in the hospital' (Me: i love that sentence).

End of Flash back

Naruto smiled at the Memory despite being beaten down, He got up and did his last one Attack "Sumi Resanga" it had Massive 9 tailed fox Chakara. Naruto ran toward Broead as a attempt to deafect him. "wha he's still standing..." Broad said to himself and, some who dodge the Jutsu he was over top Naruto back kneeling over him on him. Naruto did;nt relize it for one second until th attack came, 1 Heel drop Massive power the Damage was 99,999 damage. Naruto was down for the count,knocked out. Naruto had a smile on his face that said "Thank you for every thing", broad had retruned to Marcellus mind or something... Luffy had looked at Marcellus and said "Good luck finding your answer and you better come back soon" giving Marcellus that silly playful smile. Ashlee smiled at him and said nothing, she grabed naruto by the jumpuit put him on her back, and headed to Medical crops to tell tsunade what had happened. Luffy picked up Sonic and ran to catch up with ashlee.

Marcellus was silent the time he went out of the gate. Mean while... in the hospital Luffy was playing with the Needles Ashlee had finshed explaining what had happend. while Tsunade had listened and slap luufy gfor playing with the Needles. "i see ..." Tsunade had thought to her self 'i was afraid of this poor Naruto he actully smiling through' "Ashlee Luffy" Tsunade had gotten both of there attension. "You know Ataskui are not our Enemy any more right ?" Tsunade was giving an interagation, Ashlee had thought a little while "No i don't" Luffy was spacing out. "good" Tsunade answered "becaus we are freeing them of all there chrages all of them, no one else in the vilage knows this aceptt you,Me Luffy,Madea and Jiraya, i want you 2 to keep this too your selves." Tsunade Finshed "Whhy ?" Ashlee whined.

"Because, i have a mission for the Astasuki and the Vilages Chunnin escapuly Hanataro too and Naruto, Luffy can you get Nico robin for me,i need her for this Mission also, this Mission is the Big one..." Tsunade Finshed, luffy had ran as fast as he could to get Robin. 'this mission jas to work if were gonna find a way to deffect him...' Tsunade thought. And in the distence, others were traning so they can deffect, the Atsuki and Aizen. Hinata was walking (Me: Hinata going down !) down 30 flights of steps out of a tall buliding, she was on the 30th flight going down she lose her step and fell down the steps. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata sream and cracks from her body can be heard, other people heard but they saw it was hinata and did'nt care. "Neji-san did'nt hear ?" a shocked lee was yelling at his friend. "i've heard, Sasuke Killed Kabuto and Orochimaru, not surpersing, the darkness we can't save him now" Neji sentence was interupted by Lee "No Sasuke he Unyouthful he will brun in hell with out ever expressing his youth ! FUCK SAUSKE, Marcellus has left the vilage !" Neji did'nt really care not evan paying attension "And ?" neji asked "what the Bad news..." "NOOOOOOOOOOO that was the Horrible news Tremble news, Marcellus youths expiloed just as much as mine, soon Naruto-" he saw Neji walking away "tell me when he dies" Neji said walking away, Lee threw a rock hiting the back of his head "Owww that hurt you fashion Reject !" Neji truned around top look at lee but he was gone.

"WHAT Marcellus just up and left, aww man that must be harsh on Naruto" an Obnoxous Kiba said. "Oh don't worry im sure Naruto just tell Marcellus "to come back as quickly as he can and find answer some other time" Oriheme said bouching up and down. Shino nodied in agreement. "Oriheme it not that easy when a Ninja wants to find answers that probily never come back, rukia you should know that right..." Kurinai stoped her sentence when she saw Rukia crushing Cream to death by Hugging her. "Ahh your so cute, so soft and sunggluey heh heh" Rukia said while twriling around every one except Oriheme Sweat droped "Ahhhhh isn't that cute, that a cute Bunny" Kiba,Shino and Kurenai ignored what was happening " i see that why Hanataro was all down and depressed " Kurenai said thinking 'why would he leave what answers ?' she was very confused "Maybe that Basterd Urahara might know he's alway up to something" Kiba said ready to cuss out that stupid laughing man. "just because you know someone does'nt mean your right about them all the thime Kiba" Shino said sighing. Kiba alway would get annoyed when Shino gives him a riddle.

"what ever man" Kiba took his leave but looked at Oriheme trying to stop rukia from snuggling th Poor little bunny gril to death. while cream was hiding behind Kurenai. Hanataro was visting Naruto in the hospital, Naruto was consensce so he could hear and speak and see. "Don't worry Hanataro, i won't try to presue Marcellus, he wants to find answers he's serious,Me trying to stop just caused it t hurt evan worse for him" "thank you Naruto, lets respect Marcellus's Choice" Hanataro said with Courage.

AN: im sorry if this chpater was short im so sorry

Now ending theme "Memories" Oh oh oh oh ohh

i take one last cold look at the vilage that use to be me home

i walk ambomding my memories and realtions

all these memories hiting me like a ton of bricks

i miss laughing with my friends all those happy times

im remebering them like it was yesterday

we have family that just wants to help and yet

Family still go on different path

i still remember when they were still on the same path and went threw the same door

we say good bye but still hold to the Memories

but it hard to let them go and cakk them memories i still hold on to them refusing to call them memories

as we move on and say hellow to new Memories

and new friends that will guide us allways

these memories i remeber them to well

when me and my brother use to run to our nest friends,iresreable

i can't shkae these Memories there permanet

i searched i serached and serached

just for a reason why it like this now.

A/N: Im so sorry that it so Short i did'nt have any idea's after the battle So...


	12. Chapter 53

AN: im sorry for the spelling incorrections on the last chapter, i lost my Dictionary. yes i take the time to read all the pargraphs and flipping threw the pages and finding the words, but my teacher 2 times called me the Dictionary man becuause, my defenitions, sound like they come form a dictionary but in my own words. but i can find the words qucik so no problem. But i did'nt lose my dictionary i threw it agaisnt the wall, when i was finshed with it, i was a litte broad so i just threw it some where, now i can't find it sorry... 

Now on with the story, im only submiting these so fast because the new Movie "Meet the browns (the movie)" is coming out and in 3/21/08. and MADEA is in it. im sorry for the reviewer who read Medea sannin reunion and said it was awasome, i ran out of Idea's, it not going to be disconutioned... i think

One month later

Marcellus was in the astsuki and they took Sercet S-rank Mission from the Hidden leaf vilage with out any one knowing so, the whole world thinks the astasuki are the enemy. Naruto,Sakura,sai Given up on bring back Sasuke after what happen. (AN: in 10's of chapters ago sorry...) Sakura had completly lost hope and lost all her faith in Sasuke every returning to normal, sai really did'nt care, or payed attension to Naruto Depresson to Sasuke, he pretty much Depises the guy now evan more, Naruto knew just then on that day Sasuke was to deep in a drak abyass for any one, not evan god could save him. (A/N: just sayin, he never coming back, you know god could save him easly !) So Naruto just did'nt want to see him after he almost killed Sakura and he "Over Killed" Kakashi. Ashlee and luffy were hanging out more offten, so they made sure t was better if they did'nt tell any body, if they stuck togather Hinamori and Sakura would just say "thats sweet" as if they were a couple. Tsunade finally Marking Sasuke to be Killed on sight, Thank you god. no one really cared for hiom aftyer what he did, Ino just wroked hard on her jutsu, sakura after some talking with Cream and Amy she was okay for a little while but just depressed. the straw hats pirates were now wroking in the hidden leaf vilage. Nami was teaching Ninja how to Navogate, and manerver threw the whole forest and there surrounding's. Robin was Missing, Sanji hav'nt given up on Serching for her, Zoro was at the desk helping with Mission reports, chopper, 24/7 helping Tsunade around the Office and around the Hospital, Ussop Help making the Kunai knifes and other advanced Wepons, Franky just lies around sleep, and helps Sanji serches for Robin. Brook also Helps serches for robin.

Sonic and Madea just had races around the whole vilage, Madea always won, Sam trained every day of the Hour not geting any better with hopes of Surpassing, Marcellus and some how prove hiom wrong, he beacme another Sasuke, EMO,Distance, Prince of Basterds. No one took him serous, so he left the Vilage, and evry one thought he was joking like the old weak idoitic playful sam, he was gone for good but no one really cared or notice. Lee Visits the soyuku, to Fight Zaraki, and tires to Cheer Hanataro up. But Hanataro just gives him a sad smile that says "im okay" but it's a lie. Lee dose'nt give up, Yachiru helps along too when she has nothing else to do, and to get in the way when Lee hurts Zaraki, the soul Socuity was'nt Bother at all Except Isane,Unohana and Rukia, who felt bad for Hanataro, and allso brought him gifts but seeing the smile, they still did'nt give up, while Renji some where try to find Robin, was gone for the Past month gave up, he knew Tsunade was hinding something... Urahara and Yourichi was Traning Ichigo,Oriheme and Chad tp fight Aizen. Ururu was off somewhere doing some thing sick to Kon (AN: No not THAT n Yaoi or Yuri or Hentai at all for the past future chapters yet Crazy people...). Like dressing him in Gril clothes, with yuzu. Ririn wacthing Kon suffer (A/N: Yay Ririn !) but mostly wacthing Ichigo train, but Falling asleep having Fantasies about him taking her in his arms and

LEMON EDITED OUT (A/N: i never really put any but i had some idea but no Hentai,Yuri or Yaoi YET)

She felt like a pervy lttle school gril, after she woke up from those dreams, But nova once woke her up from a dream when Ichigo and Her had went all the way after they had LEMON EDITED OUT Nova was worried about her she was Moaning "ichigo oh Ichigo please stop not right here Oh" Ririn Messed Nova up, the plusie, he advoided her for 3 days. Derek and Tyron both took the Jounin Exam they both passed but only take B-rank Mission insted of A-rank and S-rank mission's. they both took the Abu black ops Exams Both Failed Terribley. Derek hopes to pass next time Tyron trains hrad. Chrales still on the run after he, forecd some intercourse on Sakura, he faces a 2 month sentece of Jail time.

Orochimaru is Near death, Team Hebi (A/N: is that right) Kabuto DEAD. What going on with the Atsauki...

**Astasiku BASE**

Itachi,Kisame and Zatsu was siting on the couch doing nothing just broead as Hell. with Nothing to do, "Hey itachi where the Newbies" Zatsu black asked. Itachi did'nt answer he did'nt look like he was alive at all thorugh. "it no use Zetsu he in a tance some where else maybe that boy had something to do with this" Kisame answerd "Did i ASK YOU !!!" Zetsu black snaped at the fish man, Kisame growled at him "I WAS JUST ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION FOR YOU, YOU JACK ASS !!!" "WELL I WAS"NT TAKING TO YOU" Zatsu black said '-sigh- here they go again this is most annoying' Itachi thought to himself, he just got up an went to the room he and his other 2 team mates shared. He opened the door, a masked man was hinding from, a certain bomb artist, and was shivenling in fear "itachi-san hide me Deidara trying to kill me" Tobi said Itachi sighed and grasped on to tobi's cloked and threw him out, and slamed the door into tobi's face, out side the door was a huge boom and Horrid sreaming. "that's was curle of you Itachi-san more then usal" Marcellus said geting away from the wall. Itachi ignored the younger boy and fell to his bed, just wanting some piece and quiet. "..." Marcellus just sweat droped at Itachi saying nothing.

'geez what the hell happened to the great loving Brother of that EMO basterd Itachi' 'i don't know i don't are he can die and rot in Hell for all i care' "i can read your thoughts Marcellus" came the Heartless vioce of Itachi, the air was tense of a killing intent, marcellus did'nt evan fliched, he just ignored the Uchiha, 'Broad your right' 'really ?' 'yeah what happen to him is He Become a EMO saditic Basterd like his brother !' 'duh like brother like younger brother i say, it must run in the family' "..." Itachi was speieless at the things he was hearing 'Great another crazy person in this organzation' Itachi sighed to himself once again 'uh marcellus he must think were crazy...' 'So of course he probliy CAN read minds but, i really don't care' 'your only sayin that because you think he--' 'Borad please shut up' 'i hate you' 'i know' Marcellus smiled to himself Itachi had already goten up from his bed he had seen the smile on his face. Itachi just walked out. 'craizer then he was when he was 6...' Marcellus had looked out the door to see Itachi gone a colossal smut an a half dead tobi. "uh Tobi..." Marcellus poke him, Tobi go up with a blast "Hey Marcellus-sempai !" Tobi chirped. Marcellus did'nt say any thing. "hey tobi uh-" Marcellus stoped and thought about what he was going to say "Yes !" Tobi jumped up. "ah it nothing" Marcellus gave him a fake smile and made his way to the Kitchen, Marcellus had always felt that Omonis arura around tobi like this great evil, same to when he use to be around madara Uchiha 'no it not Possible he could'nt be Madara Uchiha...'

just before he walked in the Kicthen he did'nt see the "do not distrub" sign on the Kitchen door he walked in and saw Konan with a Dildo Jiling off (A/N: women Masterbating) she was shoving it in up and down, each shove earn a loud moan from her, she was yelling from pure pleasure "yes yes YES YES YES !!!" Konan sreamed, marcellus did'nt know what to say "uh is this a bad time..." Marcellus asked. Konan looked so flushed and Embressed "uh... CAN'T YOU READ ?" Marcellus just backed out slowly. Deidara was about to go into the Kicthen for a celibration for almost killing Tobi, marcellus grabed his arm "uh i would'nt go in there if i were you" Marcellus said "why, and get off of me!,Yeah" 'oh no the hell he did'nt Marcellus let him go in there' '...' Deidara tried with both hand the get Marcellus ONE hand off of him but no progress, he tried with his full strengh but the grip was tight, 'he can't get out of this im not eavn trying to hold on' "okay" Marcellus let go of him, the brunt of Deidara force made himself brust into the Kcithen and Konan to have a rude awakeing. marcellus got out his camera.

Deidara was runing from knife that were being thrown at him "IM SORRY,YEAH" deidara said yelling. Marcellus got two picters. 'black mail' 'you are a petty awaful person' 'thank you broad it not like you to pass out coments' 'you need help' 'tell me something i don't know' 'you-' Borad mental sentence was interupted by the Anti go loving Jazmine. "Move you fucking brat !" Marcellus repiled by sucker pucnhing Hidan in the somagh, Causing Hidan to be slamed all the way on the other side of the base right into the Leaders office. 'Leader gonna be mad with us, but who cares i'll whup his ass' 'that right lets go' Pein and Sasori looked at the rib caged shatterd hidan that was against his wall. Marcellus walked into his office and slamed his hand on the desk and siad "i did that to Hidan, that right" Sasori thought the boy was stupid or wanted to die, marcellus walked out of the office. Robin walked passed Marcellus "hey robin good day to you" Marcellus gave a real friendly simle to Robin "good day to you marcellus-san" she smiled back, going into Pein office she was paired with deidara and Sasori, "ah Nico Robin...where Deidara" Pein asked the arcolisgist, Sasori looked into her face, He did'nt know what he what hen saw in her face either it was Happiness or bottled up Pain. "Bomb artist-san is busy fleeing from konan, she told me he walked in on her doing a women benesse" Robin at Pein and Sasori and they looked at her like she was crazy. "was it something i said ?" Robin asked, "nothing, so the Mission you 2 sense Deidara is runing for his life, is a Basic A-rank mission: Capture Mizuki and both Idoit brother's" "This is getting annoying do we have to kill any of them." Sasori asked in a cold voice, "Calm down pupte master-san, you hobby is puttpets not killing" Robin said. "Foolish women we might have too so don't get in my way" Sasori glared at her. "as you wish" Robin replied "ENOUGH" Pein said "your both on the same team i expect you two to get along !" Pein sanped at both. the 2 just walked out of the base not saying anything.

Then Marcellus walked in "Leader" "yes Marcellus are you here to apolijize" Pein said . "HA HA ha ha HA your funny NO" Pein eye twiched from iratation "im here to ask you about Madara Uchiha" Pein then Marcellus his full attension. the room was queit.

A/N: OHHH cliff hanger whats going to happen to me next ?

Next chapter: 54. Past Rivals Reunite,Madara Uchiha !


End file.
